Into Draco's Mind
by Agalys-Erwael
Summary: Deux ans après. Draco doit passer en procès pour "crimes contre les monde sorcier". Son principal défenseur ? Harry Potter. Mais lorsque le verdict tourne à l'imprévu, les deux rivaux doivent s'adapter. Harry et Draco ne se doutent pas de ce qui va les attendre. L'année va être difficile... HPDMHP Lemon /!\
1. Draco's Memories

Bonjour bonjour ! Ici Erwaël ! Je suis plutôt contente de vous présenter la première partie de ce Two-Shot :) Je ne sais pas s'il sera bien réussi mais bon... Les personnages sont un peu OOC je pense - dites le moi, je ne peux pas juger seule - en tout cas, j'essaie de respecter au maximum leurs caractères. Bon, sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review... C'est la récompense d'une pauvre auteure de fic !

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, notre maîtresse à tous... Sinon, pour la playlist : Poupées Russes de Kyo, Always de Saliva et Gives You Hell de The All Americans Rejects.

Couples : Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Théodore, Neville/Ginny, Bill/Fleur, Luna/?, Georges/Angelina...

Fic du moment : Baba O'Riley de D. Would. Vous ne l'avez pas lue ? Mais... Qu'est ce que vous fichez encore là ? Allez, hop hop hop !

"Car j'ai, pour fasciner ces dociles amants,

De purs miroirs qui font toutes choses plus belles :

Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles !" Charles Baudelaire (poème "La Beauté")

"We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one." Doctor Who

"On baise sur de la techno. On fornique sur du rock. On couche sur de la soul et on fait l'amour sur du classique." D Would dans sa fic "Baba O'Riley"

* * *

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas toujours été quelqu'un de méchant. Quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, quand Voldemort n'était plus, il avait été heureux. Son père, bien que dur et froid, n'était pas cruel. Sa mère avait été tendre, aimante, lui accordant tout ou presque. Oui, Draco Malfoy, en se regardant dans la glace ce matin là, pensa qu'il avait été heureux. Mais aujourd'hui... l'était il encore ? La guerre était finie, Voldemort avait été tué par Harry Potter durant la bataille de Hogwarts. Celle où Crabbe avait été tué. Celle où il avait perdu son parrain, Severus Snape, qui était comme un père pour lui, mais encore celle où ses parents avaient été capturés. Narcissa n'avait pas été emprisonnée, seulement condamnée à verser une grande partie de la fortune familiale pour aider à la reconstruction de Hogwarts. Lucius, par contre, avait écopé de la peine capitale : il était enfermé à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Pourtant, songea Draco en arrangeant sa cravate, Potter avait essayé de les protéger. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, s'il n'avait rien pu faire pour Malfoy Senior, c'était grâce à son témoignage que Narcissa avait évité la prison. Il se remémora la voix de sa Némésis, résonnant dans la salle comble.

_Harry était à la barre, dressé, ses yeux verts débarrassés de lunettes (sur une intuition d'Hermione, bien sûr) étincelants de détermination._

_« – C'est grâce à l'intervention de Mrs Malfoy que je suis toujours en vie ! En effet, elle a menti au sujet de ma mort, dans la forêt. Pensant que je n'étais plus là pour me battre, Voldemort a laissé échapper son contrôle ! C'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu vaincre le Lord ! »_

_Les jurés tressaillirent devant la force émanant de Harry._

_« – Enfin, je sais de source sûre que Narcissa Malfoy n'a pas été de grande utilité aux Death Eaters. Son seul et unique but, durant ce conflit, fut de protéger son fils unique, Draco Malfoy, allant jusqu'à user du Serment Inviolable avec Severus Snape pour éviter que Draco aie à tuer Albus Dumbledore. »_

_Narcissa jeta un regard à la fois surpris et reconnaissant à Potter, qui ne posa pas les yeux sur elle, préférant continuer à fixer les membre du Magenmagot._

_« – Severus Snape qui, comme vous le savez, était un fervent partisan de l'Ordre et qui a joué un grand rôle dans cette guerre. Ainsi, je demande aux membres du Magenmagot de vouloir se montrer compréhensif envers Mrs. Malfoy. »_

Draco sortit de ses pensées, terminant d'arranger ses cheveux blonds. Potter, son pire ennemi, avait tenté de les aider. Il lui devait quelque chose, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ça. Ses yeux d'acier lui renvoyèrent un regard fatigué. Il se recula de quelques pas, ajusta son costume italien à la coupe parfaite, et sortit enfin de la salle de bain pour lacer ses chaussures de cuir brillantes. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de son petit appartement, il s'autorisa une dernière réflexion. Il devait bien plus que ça à Potter. Il lui devait la vie. La scène lui revint à l'esprit.

_Les sortilèges fusaient, Goyle et Crabbe étaient incontrôlables. _

_« – Descendo ! »_

_Un hurlement retentit, mais Potter cria :_

_« – Finite ! »_

_Draco était furieux, le Seigneur avait était clair, s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant il ne devait pas abîmer le diadème ou Potter._

_« – Non ! Si tout s'écroule, le diadème va être enterré sous les décombres ! »_

_Mais personne ne l'écouta. Crabbe contesta son autorité, lui assenant ce qu'il savait être la vérité : Lucius n'était plus rien pour le Lord. Mais Harry tenta de récupérer la tiare, et un Endoloris le manqua de peu. Draco, mû par il ne savait trop quoi, essaya de l'arrêter. Potter ne devait pas être blessé. Du moins, pas par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, sa Némésis. Soudain, Hermione apparut, et l'enfer se déchaîna. Il tenta d'arrêter ses acolytes, qui ne l'écoutaient pas, et entendit soudain des cris derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit Crabbe et Ron courir vers eux en hurlant, poursuivis par des flammes terrifiantes. Il reconnut le Feudeymon, et ne douta pas que Granger ait fait de même. Il attrapa Goyle, tentant de le tirer à travers le brasier ronflant, terrifié, perdit de vue les autres. Sans solution, ne parvenant à soulever Goyle, Draco finit par le hisser sur une pile de détritus. Un hurlement affreux résonna, et il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir le brasier dévorer Crabbe. Il cria, la pensée lui traversant l'esprit étant celle de sa mort future... Et soudain, Potter apparut, monté sur un balai. Il lui tendit la main. Cette même main qu'il avait refusé de lui donner dans le Hogwarts Express lors de leur première année. Et Draco n'hésita pas, il essaya de l'attraper, mais Goyle était trop lourd et..._

_« – SI ON MEURT A CAUSE D'EUX, JE TE TUERAI HARRY ! »_

_Ron et Hermione venait d'arriver, ils juchèrent Goyle sur leur propre balai et foncèrent vers la sortie. Draco, lui se serra contre le dos de Potter, tremblant de terreur, le nez enfoui dans les vêtements du Survivant. Mais ce dernier prit un fichu virage en épingle, pour attraper il ne savait trop quoi, et Draco cria, se cramponnant à lui, son corps suivant machinalement celui de Potter. Enfin, ils furent dehors, l'air frais envahissant ses poumons._

Draco sourit. Fichu Saint Potter. Il lui devait la vie, à cet espèce de stupide Gryffindor. Enfin bon, il n'aurait peut être pas l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille... Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, il avait été un froussard qui obéissait à son père, qui lançait les mêmes insultes que lui pour le rendre fier alors qu'il n'en pensait pas toujours un mot. Mais maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, que son père et le reste des Death Eaters étaient en prison et qu'il avait dû acheter un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres, il avait changé d'avis. Et aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, il voulait le prouver.

En effet, cela faisait presque deux ans que Harry avait tué Voldemort. L'été avait passé, Hogwarts avait été reconstruit et à la rentrée, les élèves avaient tous redoublé pour repasser une année normale. Le Trio d'Or avait, sans grande surprise, obtenu leurs ASPICs avec mention Optimal pour Granger dans toutes les matières, Effort Exceptionnel pour Potter dans toutes les matières sauf en Potions où il avait eu Acceptable, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Sortilèges où il avait bien entendu eu O, et enfin Weasley s'en était sorti avec E partout sauf en Potions (A). Et oui, Draco avait suivi leur avancée. Non, ce n'était pas parce que il s'intéressait au Survivant, c'était juste qu'on lui avait toujours dit « Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis », voilà tout. Il savait ainsi que Granger et Weasley, toujours en couple, s'étaient installés avec Potter à Grimmauld Place. Granger semblait suivre une carrière au Ministère, tandis que Potter s'était tourné vers le métier d'Auror – sans grande surprise – tout comme Weasley, qui gérait en parallèle la boutique de farce et attrape de ses frères.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et poussa la porte. Sa vie entière se jouait maintenant. Trois sorciers patientaient sur son palier. Parmi eux, Weasley, qui lui prit l'épaule pour transplaner jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Là, les trois Aurors l'encadrèrent et Ron en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« – J'espère que tu as bien dormi Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Harry veut témoigner en ta faveur, alors j'espère pour toi que tu vas bien te tenir. »

Draco pensa à une chanson entendue la veille...

******Dans la vie il y a les flaques et les éclaboussures  
Dans la rue les petites frappes, des lions, des vrais durs  
Dans la musique il y a des farces et les graines du futur  
Et si souvent des coups d'État, parfois des investitures  
Il y a des notes d'espoir, des images qui saturent  
Il y a ceux qu'on ne voit pas et il y a les statues  
Il y a ceux qui aboient et quelques vraies statures  
Il y a ceux qui ont la foi et il y a les postures**

******Les épreuves, l'apprentissage et les coups de ceinture  
Il y a des cœurs des réceptacles et il y a les ordures  
On voit des bras qui se cassent dans la sueur et la sciure  
Il y a ceux que l'on écrase et ceux qui exultent  
Il y a les pièges, les arnaques, quelques âmes encore pures  
Il y a parfois des comebacks parfois des ruptures  
Entre ma conscience et moi, deux poids deux mesures  
Il y a le temps des grands soirs et le temps des blessures**

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui balancer un froid regard. Pourtant, intérieurement, il était plus que surpris. Potter, qui voulait... témoigner ? Encore ? Il avait pensé pendant un moment que son rival, occupé entre ses cours et la réhabilitation de Severus Snape, l'aie oublié. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Toujours impassible, l'ancien Slytherin se laissa guider vers la salle d'audience, où le Magenmagot au complet, les témoins en faveur et contre lui, sa mère, Blaise, et Théodore l'attendaient. Il s'assit tranquillement sur le fauteuil au centre de la salle, des chaînes vinrent lui entourer les poignets. Enfin, il se permit d'observer les témoins. Son regard tomba finalement dans les émeraudes bouillantes de Potter. Le brun semblait avoir hâte de commencer.

Le procès semblait interminable. Les témoins défilaient à la barre, ces idiots du Ministères ayant décidé de commencer par les témoins l'accusant.

« – Draco Malfoy a fait entrer les Death Eaters dans Hogwarts, ânonnait le vieux concierge du château sous le regard agacé de Potter. »

Draco eut un regard amusé devant le visage déterminé de sa Némésis. Bon sang, mais c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir l'aider ! Saint Potty, atteint du complexe du chevalier servant ! Il retint un sourire moqueur et se contenta de tenter de se défendre.

« – Je n'avais pas le choix. À l'époque, Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour, installé dans le manoir Malfoy, et il surveillait nos moindre faits et gestes. Si je ne faisais pas ce qu'on m'ordonnait, c'était ma famille au complet qui y passait. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil certains jurés hocher la tête d'un air pensif. Mais enfin, ce fut le moment des témoins de la Défense. La première appelée à la barre fut, à la grande surprise de Draco, Hermione Granger.

« – Draco Malfoy ici présent a tenté de me défendre durant notre emprisonnement au Manoir Malfoy. »

Draco la fixa, puis se souvint.

_Les cris d'Hermione étaient affreux. Il se tenait en face d'elle et pouvait voir son visage trempé de larmes le fixer avec terreur et désespoir. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Granger avait beau être une Sang de Bourbe, elle ne méritait pas ce que Bellatrix lui faisait subir. Et cela venait juste de commencer. Il pouvait percevoir les beuglement de Ron, en dessous, qui hurlait le prénom de son amie. Draco, tremblant, s'avança et dit faiblement :_

_« – Ma Tante, peut-être dit-elle la vérité... »_

_Son regard avait accroché celui de la brune, qui le contemplait avec stupéfaction. Mais Bellatrix, ivre de fureur, se contenta de lancer un nouvel Endoloris, faisant hurler sa prisonnière._

_« – Tous les Mudbloods sont des menteurs et des voleurs, Draco ! « _

_Il se recula, vaincu, les yeux toujours dans ceux de Granger, qui battit des paupières en un remerciement silencieux pour cette tentative._

_« – Je repose la question !Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ? »_

Draco revint au présent, devant Hermione qui venait de finir son témoignage.

« – Ainsi, Draco Malfoy, malgré l'implication d'une partie de sa famille, ne m'a jamais touchée durant cet épisode douloureux. »

Et, fixant les jurés, elle remonta brusquement sa manche, dévoilant l'inscription faite par Bellatrix sur son avant-bras gauche « Mudblood. ».

« – Enfin, je peux vous assurer que si vous cherchez le responsable de ça, ce n'est pas Draco. »

Le blond lui adressa un remerciement silencieux pour son témoignage, tout en confirmant ce qu'elle avait dit en ajoutant des détails sur ses pensées à cet instant.

« – G... Hermione et moi n'étions pas amis, mais je n'aurais pas souhaité la voir comme ça. Les tortures qu'elle a subi étaient cruelles et gratuites, et j'ai voulu l'aider mais... Je n'ai pas pu. Pardon Hermione. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie ou presque, Draco était sincère. Après la Guerre, il avait aidé à reconstruire Hogwarts, en compagnie d'autres comme le Trio d'Or, mais aussi Blaise et son petit ami Théodore, Luna, Neville... Pour lui, il s'agissait de travaux forcés par le Ministère pour « réparation en attendant le procès final », mais finalement, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur lui même et sur les autres. Notamment le fait que les Sangs-Mêlés et les Nés-Muggles n'étaient pas des incapables, qu'il aimait beaucoup Hogwarts et qu'il détestait les travaux manuels avec Hagrid. Durant ces trois mois, de mai à fin août, le jeune sorcier avait travaillé en silence, se contentant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans rechigner – ou presque ! – et d'écouter les conversations des autres quand il le pouvait. Il avait ainsi appris que Ginny et Neville étaient heureux ensembles, que Harry acceptait très bien tout ça, que Percy Weasley s'était déclaré à Pénélope Deauclair... qui lui avait mis un râteau, que Fleur et Bill essayaient de faire un bébé... Ah, et que Georges sortait avec Angelina, l'ex de son frère jumeau décédé. Glauque.

Une fois de plus, Draco revint en sursaut au présent, mais cette fois en entendant la voix de sa Némésis. Potter avait enfin été appelé à la barre.

« – Draco Malfoy n'était pas un Death Eater Convaincu. »

Potter repartit sur ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Malfoy.

_Bien sût qu'il l'avait reconnu. Potter était sa Némésis, il avait sentit sa présence à l'instant même où il avait mis un pied dans la pièce. Mais... S'il dénonçait Potter, le Lord allait arriver et le tuer, et ça, Draco ne pouvait pas le supporter. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir. Bon sang, il était le seul espoir du monde sorcier ! À l'instant où ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, le blond se trouva heureux de bien maîtriser l'Occlumancie._

_« – Je... je n'en sais rien, répondit-il à la question agacée de son père. »_

_Ce dernier le somma fébrilement de mieux regarder, mais il ne pouvait pas. Potter, car c'était bien lui, était défiguré par un maléfice, et il avait du mal à le supporter. Sa Némésis, sans être un canon de beauté, était habituellement bien plus beau que ça._

_« – … Draco, vient là, regarde bien, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

– _Je ne sais pas, souffla Draco avant de se retourner vers la cheminée. »_

_Oui, c'était Potter, la cicatrice était reconnaissable entre mille. Du moins pour lui, qui l'avait si souvent contemplée au cours de duels de regards meurtriers avec son rival. Mais étrangement, Draco ne se décidait pas. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui avait livré Potter._

« – De plus, continuait Harry, Draco Malfoy n'a pas hésité à me rendre les baguettes durant notre évasion du Manoir. »

Draco écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux. Ah bon ? Mais quand.. ah oui, il se souvenait. Potter s'était jeté sur lui pour lui reprendre les baguettes, et il tenait tellement à les voir s'échapper sains et saufs qu'il ne lui avait opposé que peu de résistance. Potter était maintenant parti sur le jour de la bataille finale, où Draco avait tenté d'empêcher Crabbe et Goyle de l'attaquer. Le Slytherin grimaça intérieurement, il allait en entendre parler pendant des mois. Lui défendre Potter, non mais vraiment... Puis le Gryffindor déclara que Draco avait beau être un connard prétentieux et qu'il le détestait, il devait reconnaître que le blond n'avait pas eut le choix. Pas toujours. Étrangement, bien que Draco sache que Potter le détestait, l'entendre lui fit mal. Il baissa ses billes d'acier un instant, les relevant pour voir le départ de Potter et sa mère prendre sa place.

Narcissa défendit son enfant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, prétextant la volonté de protéger sa famille, les menaces de mort que Seigneur des Ténèbres à leur encontre, et le fait qu'il avait été forcé de prendre la Marque. À ces mots, Draco ne put s'empêcher de toucher convulsivement son bras gauche, croisant le regard dégoûté de Potter, qui ne s'en doutait visiblement pas. Le juge lui donna la parole.

« – En effet, j'ai dû prendre la Marque, mais c'était par obligation. Suite à la honte apportée par mon père, Vous-Savez-Qui a exigé que je prenne sa suite, pour redorer le blason familial et éviter l'assassinat de mes parents... C'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire, bien malgré moi ! Et cette marque ne peut s'enlever... »

Il haïssait ce tatouage. Oh oui, il aurait souhaité se couper le bras... Mais pour devenir Maître des Potions, il devait avoir deux membres. Tant pis. Puis, sa résistance à la douleur n'étant pas très élevée... La voix de Potter s'élevant dans la salle le fit sursauter.

« – J'ai moi même plusieurs tatouages, dont un Magyar à Pointe qui s'amuse à se balader sur l'ensemble de mon corps et personne n'en fait tout un plat.

–Mr Potter, veuillez vous taire je vous prie. »

Draco décida qu'il valait mieux éviter de sourire, histoire de ne pas aggraver son cas, mais il se surprit à échanger un regard amusé avec sa Némésis. Qui sursauta et baissa les yeux. En tout cas, imaginer un sympathique Magyar en train de ronfler sur le torse de Potter était une idée réjouissante. Il tenta de se remémorer quand Potter s'était fait le Magyar... Ah oui, juste avant de rentrer chez les Aurors. Les autres, il n'était pas sûr, mais avait entendu parler d'un vif d'or déployant ses ailes sur le cœur et d'un troisième, dont il ne savait pas la composition. L'intervention du Sauveur semblait avoir perturbé le Magenmagot, qui s'agita encore plus lorsque le témoin suivant fut... Mimi !

Draco fut pris d'une envie de s'enfoncer sous terre en la voyant. Mimi avait été témoin de ses tâtonnements terrifiés en sixième année. Elle n'allait quand même pas...

« – Draco est un être sensible et fragile ! Commença le fantôme de son habituelle voix geignarde. »

Ah, si, elle avait osé. Les minutes suivantes furent un véritable calvaire pour le pauvre Slytherin qui, en plus d'entendre Mimi déblatérer sur ses pleurs, sa faiblesse, et sa répugnance à effectuer la tâche qu'on lui avait confié, dû supporter le regarder à la fois étonné et railleur de Potter sur sa personne. Après tout, peut être qu'être emprisonne... Ne plus revoir le reste du monde après cette humiliation... Puis il se rappela des Détraqueurs, et décida que rester enfermé chez lui, sauf pour ses cours c'était pas mal non plus.

Le témoignage de Mimi provoqua un remous dans le Magenmagot, qui semblait en désaccord. Finalement, ils annoncèrent qu'ils allaient délibérer, et que la séance reprenait dans une demi heure. Draco fut soulagé de pouvoir se lever du fauteuil inconfortable et Ron l'accompagna jusque devant l'entrée de la salle, où il devait rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Là, il eut la surprise de voir Potter s'approcher d'eux... et dire à Ron :

« – Hey, j'espère que Mione et toi vous avez pas laissé la salle de bain de votre étage en bazar ce matin, tu sais comment est Kreattur. »

Draco se vexa.

« – Bonjour Potter, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, et merci je vais parfaitement bien. »

Harry lui jeta à peine un regard en répondant :

« – Pardon Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas parce que je témoigne en ta faveur que nous sommes amis. Enfin bon, Ron ?

– C'est bon, Mione a rangé cette fois. Je tiens à prendre un bon repas ce soir.

– A la bonne heure ! »

Le brun eut un large sourire tandis que la fille du trio s'approchait pour embrasser son petit ami qui protesta :

« – Mione, j'suis en service là ! Et en plus c'est mon évaluation du mois... »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis posa ses yeux bruns sur Draco.

« – Bonjour Malfoy, j'espère que ça va.

–Merci de t'en inquiéter, toi au moins ! Oui, ça va, et toi ? »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, qu'il lui rendit en version plus petite. Alors qu'il allait lui demander comment se passait son nouveau travail, un sorcier aux cheveux ébouriffés ouvrit la porte et leur annonça que le Magenmagot allait rendre son verdict. Draco sentit son estomac se tordre à cette idée... Et s'il se retrouvait en prison ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter Azkaban, les Détraqueurs... La gorge serrée, il suivit Weasley et l'autre Auror, Williams, jusqu'au fauteuil, à côté duquel il se tint debout, attendant la sentence. Un membre désigné du Magenmagot se leva, se racla la gorge, ouvrit un parchemin et déclama :

« – Après délibération, le Magenmagot a décidé que le prévenu Draco Malfoy... n'ira pas à Azkaban. »

Draco sentit tous les muscles de son corps se relâcher. Libre ! Il était...

« – Cependant, continua le sorcier, étant donné la verve et la détermination que Mr Potter ici présent a mis dans sa défense de Mr Malfoy, et que Mr Potter est en études pour devenir Auror, nous lui attribuons la charge de réhabiliter Mr Malfoy durant une année complète à compte de ce jour.

– Qu... Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux rivaux.

– Les termes du contrat sont les suivants : Mr Malfoy doit habiter chez Mr Potter. Ce dernier doit l'emmener et le récupérer à chacun de ses cours, l'accompagner à toute sortie et doit vérifier chacune de ses allées et venues.

– Mais... mais... Je ne... protesta Harry, l'air horrifié.

– Si Mr Potter ou Mr Malfoy refuse les termes ci-dessus, continua l'homme imperturbablement, Mr Malfoy ira en prison à Azkaban pour une durée de deux ans, sans possibilité de continuer ses études de Maître des Potions par la suite. Tel est le verdict. »

Draco ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fixer Potter. Saint Potty tenait sa vie entre ses mains, il espérait qu'il allait s'en rendre compte. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui était le pire. Devoir vivre avec Potty ou à Azkaban ? Azkaban sans conteste. Mais qu'en était-il de Potter ? Car pour lui, il valait mieux rester seul et tranquille ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire si Draco allait à Azkaban, au final ? Rien, absolument rien. Harry sembla réfléchir un moment, dit quelques mots à Hermione, qui lui répondit vivement, puis adressa un signe de tête à Ron qui hocha la sienne. Le blond retint son souffle.

.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

.

« – Voilà, c'est là que tu vas habiter maintenant. »

La voix de Harry avait claqué dans le lourd silence, fatiguée, agacée. Sans un mot, Draco posa le petit sac auquel Hermione avait ajouté un sortilège d'Extension indétectable pour lui permettre de transvaser l'intégralité de sa garde robe, ses cours, livres, et autres objets plus ou moins utiles. Le blond n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le jugement. Il avait suivit Harry et Hermione jusqu'à son appartement, où il avait paqueté calmement toutes ses affaires avant de transplaner jusqu'à Grimmauld Place. Au moment où il allait passer la porte pour lui laisser un peu de tranquillité, Malfoy le retint.

« – Potter. Merci. »

Puis il ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry ne répondit pas et soupira profondément. Il ouvrit la porte en face de lui et se jeta sur son lit. Il s'était senti obligé d'accepter. De finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il ne savait même pourquoi il voulait aider les Malfoys, après les avoir haïs. Peut être, après toutes ces années, qu'il était fatigué de haïr tout simplement. Et puis, surveiller le blond n'allait pas être si difficile, avec Ron et même Hermione pour l'aider. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient restés vivre avec lui après leurs études. Ils avaient simplement rajouté une salle de bain et des toilettes au quatrième étage, celui où ils vivaient. Harry occupait le cinquième étage, enfin, simplement la chambre de son parrain. L'autre, celle de Regulus, était restée vide. Il avait là aussi rajouté une salle de bain et des toilettes, ce qui faisait qu'il y en avait à présent à chaque étage, en plus des chambres présentes à chaque fois. Il entendit des jurons provenir du couloir et songea avec amusement que Draco devait être en train d'essayer de retirer les coupures de journaux sur Voldemort.

S'il avait laissé la chambre de Regulus telle quelle, il avait apporté quelques améliorations à celle de Sirius – la sienne à présent. Si les bannières de Gryffindor étaient toujours là (et avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs d'antan!), ainsi que la photo des Maraudeurs jeunes, il était parvenus à retirer pas mal de choses : la totalité des affiches de Muggles en bikini, quelques autres de groupes de musiques inconnus. À la place, il avait mis des photos de ses amis, d'autres tirées de l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert bien des années auparavant. Un coin dégagé de la chambre était consacré à son entraînement physique autant que mental. Sur son bureau gisaient, encore ouverts, ses livres de cours, ses notes. Ses vieux bouquins de Hogwarts étaient précieusement rangés dans une bibliothèque, devant laquelle il s'entraînait.

Le reste de la maison, c'était la famille Weasley au grand complet mais aussi Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus et Kreattur qui les avaient aidé à tout ranger, finissant le travail entamé par Sirius de son vivant. Le premier étage avait perdu une chambre durant l'agrandissement du salon qui servait de salle commune. Le deuxième et le troisième, avec trois chambres, servaient quand des amis venaient dormir chez eux. Ils avaient laissé la cuisine au sous-sol, où vivait aussi Kreattur contre la chaudière. Ah, et comme avancement majeur, ils étaient parvenus à reléguer le tableau de Mrs Black dans la caverne de l'elfe, qui était ravi de voir sa maîtresse. Au moins, elle ne cassait plus les oreilles à tous ceux qui entraient dans le hall. Enfin, avec l'aide de Mrs Weasley en particulier, le Trio d'Or était parvenu à créer un petit jardin qui communiquait avec le hall, parfait pour l'été.

Harry sourit en se remémorant les fous rires qui avaient rythmé ces changements. Grimmauld Place était devenu la maison du bonheur. Il se releva et décida que Draco avait eu amplement le temps de tout ranger. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la chambre du Slytherin et frappa. Malfoy lui ouvrit, les cheveux ébouriffés et avec un air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un, lui de préférence. Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur en soulevant un sourcil :

« – Alors Malfoy, on galère avec les journaux ?

– Non, j'ai ENFIN tout enlevé. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

– Je venais t'appeler pour manger. Nous pourrons avoir une discussion au sujet de cette maison et des règles qu'il faut respecter ici. »

Le blond soupira d'un air désespéré mais le suivit tout de même dans les escaliers. Harry retint un rictus amusé devant les cheveux toujours en pétard de Malfoy, ce fut en silence qu'ils rejoignirent la table où Ron et Hermione étaient déjà installés. Le rouquin n'accorda qu'un regard agacé au squatteur – tel qu'ils l'avaient surnommé – tandis qu'Hermione lui faisait un petit sourire. Kreattur leu porta le repas, qu'ils dégustèrent dans un silence pesant. Après avoir terminé le dessert – des fruits exigés par la seule fille du groupe – Harry prit la parole.

« – Bon, alors... Je t'ai parlé de règles. Tu vas voir, elles sont assez simples. Premièrement, on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Voilà, ça tient pour tout le monde. Désormais nous t'appellerons Draco et toi Ron, Hermione et Harry. Deuxièmement, la répartition des pièces. La cuisine et le salon au premier sont des salles communes. N'importe qui a le droit d'y être à tout moment. Par contre, le quatrième étage appartient à Ron et Mione, tu n'y as donc pas accès, ainsi qu'à ma chambre. Nous partagerons notre salle de bain. Troisièmement, heures des repas : les jours de cours nous dînons en ville. Le soir, Kreattur tient à servir le repas à 19h45 précises. Quatrièmement...

– Tu vas continuer longtemps ? railla Draco.

– Ma maison, mes règles, répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard. Enfin, c'est votre maison aussi hein, vous m'avez compris, rectifia-t-il en regardant ses amis qui hochèrent la tête. Je reprends, quatrièmement, Kreattur a, comme tu l'a remarqué, une grande surface à nettoyer chaque jour, histoire que ça ne prenne pas la poussière. Ainsi, je te demanderai de laisser les pièces les plus propres possibles et de ranger toi même tes vêtements une fois qu'ils seront lavés. Enfin, cinquièmement : essaie de sourire un peu. Ici, beaucoup de monde passe : amis, famille... Avoir un Slytherin boudeur et renfrogné, c'est pas l'idéal. Compris ?

– J'ai le choix ? »

Harry lui sourit pour toute réponse, provoquant un nouveau long soupir de sa Némésis. Il remarqua alors distraitement que les yeux Draco étaient encore plus beaux lorsqu'il boudait. Le petit groupe se sépara pour l'après midi : en effet, Hermione avait encore un rapport à remplir tandis que Ron et Harry tenaient à s'affronter. La chambre restante du premier avait en effet été transformée en salle du duel, semblable à la Salle sur Demande durant leur cinquième année, avec une douche attenante. Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la pièce. Ron proposa de tester leur capacité à repousser un sortilège, grâce des séries. Ce fut Harry qui commença, évitant et annulant les sots de Ron.

« – _Stupéfix_ ! _Reducto_ ! _Riddikulus_ ! »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils échangèrent les rôles et continuèrent ainsi, augmentant peu à peu leurs sorts en puissance. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, épuisés, ils s'effondrèrent dans les coussins aux couleurs de Gryffindor, et ce fut Ron qui parla en premier :

« – Comment on va faire avec Malfoy ? »

Harry soupira. Il savait parfaitement de quoi Ron parlait. Ils étaient le 24 février, c'est à dire à peine cinq jours avant l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Évidemment, la famille du rouquin avait préparé la fête au Terrier et il était invité. Le problème était que si Harry y allait, Malfoy aussi.

« – Ron... Je vais demander à ta mère. Si elle ne veut pas Malfoy chez elle, ce que je comprendrais tout à fait, je ne viendrais pas. Sinon... eh bien il faudra le supporter. »

Le plus vieux acquiesça, l'air dépité, avant de se rasséréner.

« – Tu sais quoi Harry ? Je crois que je vais demander Hermione en mariage après nos études.

– J'espère bien ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de se mettre à rire. En effet, Mr Granger avait fait promettre à Ron de « faire de sa fille une honnête femme » avant de lui faire des enfants, ce qui restait un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux. Le monde sorcier était bien trop fourni en potion de contraception et en sortilèges de protection pour qu'un enfant se fasse par erreur. Harry finit par lever les yeux au plafond, arrêtant de rire pour prendre son courage à deux mains... et il lâcha sa bombe.

« – Ron... je sais pourquoi ça a pas marché avec Ginny. Je crois que je suis bi. Ou gay. »

Le roux le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, puis demanda :

« – Mais... pourquoi ?

–Je sais pas... C'est bizarre, j'éprouve juste de moins en moins d'attirance pour les filles. Dis... Comment c'est considéré, l'homosexualité chez les sorciers ? Parce que dans le monde Muggle, c'est pas toujours bien vu.

– Eh bien... »

Ron sembla réfléchir, puis il expliqua :

« – En fait, peu de sorciers sont gays. Déjà pour la simple raison que nous sommes peu nombreux, donc la proportion est moins importante, mais en plus parce que dans les familles Sang-Purs, c'est mal vu. Après, la plupart d'entre nous s'en fiche royalement. Seulement, les sorciers et sorcières homo se mettent souvent en couple avec des Muggles, pour je ne sais pas trop quelle raison. »

Le brun réfléchit un instant à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Ainsi, la plupart des sorciers s'en fichaient, mais les homos étaient peu nombreux et les Sang-Purs ne les acceptaient pas. Eh bien, c'était simple, il lui suffisait de ne pas tomber amoureux d'un Sang-Pur ! Cependant, encore un peu tracassé, il souffla timidement :

« – Et... ta famille, ils en pensent quoi ? »

Ron éclata de rire.

« – Oh, s'il te plaît 'Ry, tu connaît ma mère ! Elle se fout de tout, tant que tu es gentil ! Ma famille ne risque pas de dire quoique ce soit... Tu sais, Charlie est gay depuis toujours. Et Dumbledore l'était – tu vois avec qui, Grindelwald – donc on ne risque pas de te faire un scandale !

– Charlie ?! Et euh Dumbledore ? LE Dumbledore

– Oui, Charlie, mon frère... Tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre qu'il ne soit pas en couple ? Quant à Dumbledore, oui il était amoureux de Grindelwald à l'époque, c'est le secret de polichinelle le mieux caché de tout le monde sorcier !»

Harry secoua la tête. S'il avait su... Avec un sourire, il se releva et tendit la main à Ron pour l'aider. Ils prirent une douche rapide, l'un après l'autre, puis rejoignirent Hermione au salon. À leur grande surprise, cette dernière était penchée sur ses dossiers avec Malfoy, qui semblait lui montrer quelque chose du doigt.

« – Ah oui, je vois ! Merci de ton aide Draco, et si tu as besoin d'aide pour réviser tes cours, n'hésite pas ! »

Le Slytherin hocha la tête puis regarda froidement Ron et Harry qui les contemplaient avec stupéfaction. Il haussa les épaules et remonte dans sa chambre. Hermione jeta aux deux autres un regard réprobateur.

« – Il m'aidait juste à remplir ce dossier. Vous êtes impossibles. »

Harry se contenta de lui adresser un sourire gêné en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour parler à Mrs Weasley, laissant Ron se débrouiller avec sa dulcinée. Une fois en bas, il s'approcha de la cheminée, y jeta une poignée de poudre en disant « Le Terrier ! » et plongea sa tête dans le feu. Il atterrit dans la cheminée du Terrier, heureusement occupée par Molly qui s'écria en le voyant.

« – Harry ? Que fais tu là ? Comment s'est passé le procès ?

–Justement Molly, c'est pour ça que je suis là... »

Calmement, il prit le temps de lui expliquer la situation. Un silence finit par se faire entre eux, et il pouvait voir que la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère restait pensive face à ses révélations. Finalement, elle se tourna et appela Arthur. Mr Weasley, apparemment pas loin dans le salon, fit irruption dans la cuisine.

« – Oui ma chérie ? Il y a un problème ? Oh bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Et ce fut reparti pour une séance d'explications sur le fond du problème. Arthur et Molly se regardèrent, paraissant hésiter sur la conduite à suivre.

« – Harry chéri... Tu comprends que pour nous c'est une situation difficile.

– Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait, s'empressa Harry.

– Cependant, je sais que tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour réhabiliter au moins Draco et sa mère, reprit Arthur à la place de sa femme. Alors, malgré... malgré tout, nous pourrions peut être essayer ?

– Oui, approuva Molly. Chéri, je sais que tu veux vraiment être là pour Ron, en plus il y aura Bill et Fleur, et ton filleul aussi. »

Harry eut un grand sourire, ravi à l'idée de voir Teddy. Andromeda et lui avaient longuement discuté, et ils avaient fini par décidé que lorsque le plus jeune aurait fini ses études, et si Teddy le voulait, l'enfant irait habiter chez lui. Il semblait, à ce jour, que Teddy ne manifeste aucun signe de lycanthropie, mais il était en passe de devenir un très bon Métamorphomage.

« – Au fait, comment se passent tes cours avec McGonagall ?

–Eh bien, comme vous le savez, elle nous aide à devenir des Animagus. Bien entendu, seule Hermione est pour l'instant arrivée à quelque chose : elle est devenue une biche. Ron et moi avons bon espoir de devenir des animaux plus discrets, pour pouvoir utiliser cette fonction en tant qu'Aurors. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à arranger à la maison !

– A bientôt mon chéri ! »

Harry les laissa, sortant en souriant sa tête de la cheminée. Hermione était vraiment jolie en biche, mais Ron et lui avaient entamé le processus dans l'espoir d'améliorer leurs notes à l'examen final du Bureau. Ainsi, il avaient bon espoir d'être des Animagus discrets. Il remonta jusqu'au salon, où il annonça à Ron et Hermione les résultats de sa conversation avec Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ses deux amis étaient ravis, mais dans le cas de Ron, un peu gêné. Accueillir un Malfoy à la table des Weasley, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que se déroula leur dernier cours avec McGonagall. La directrice de Hogwarts, et aussi ancienne professeur de Métamorphose, encouragea ses élèves à se concentrer. Hermione parvint sans encombre à redevenir un biche aux yeux de braise, mais Harry et Ron durent déployer des trésors de détermination... Harry avait les yeux fermés, concentré. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, comme son père et Sirius l'avaient fait bien des années avant lui. Si même ce rat de Pettigrow y était parvenu, il n'y avait aucune raison que lui et Ron n'y arrivent pas ! Alors il essaya de ressentir la part animale en lui... Enfin, sa magie se mit à l'œuvre. Il sentit soudain son corps changer, se modifier sans que cela lui cause de douleur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait quatre pattes.. Une queue... Et le monde était singulièrement plus grand. Il s'approcha maladroitement du miroir situé au centre de la pièce et eut un couinement de joie en voyant sa nouvelle apparence. Il était à présent un furet couleur de charbon, au poil soyeux et aux oreilles agitées de tressaillements d'excitation. Il poussa un petit grognement et se tourna vers Minerva, qui l'observait sous son apparence de chat. Sa voix résonna sous son crâne.

« – Mr Potter, je suis fière de votre réussite. Et il semblerait que Mr Weasley soit sur le point de vous rejoindre... »

En effet, Ron se transformait à son tour, motivé par le succès de ses deux amis. Bientôt, un renard au poils d'un roux flamboyant se tenait à sa place. Harry, joueur, lui sauta dessus pour lui mordiller les oreilles. Les trois amis étaient plutôt contents de leur travail respectif, et les deux garçons furent soulagés de constater que leur forme animale pouvait être utilisée pour une filature, du fait leur petite taille. Ils avaient déjà déclaré leur apprentissage, McGonagall se portant garante, il ne leur restait plus qu'à signaler leur réussite au Ministère. Harry était heureux.

En sortant de la salle d'entraînement, il fut surpris de voir Malfoy qui les attendait. Le blond se contenta d'un :

« – Bonjour Professeur. Alors ?

–Transformation réussie. »

Les quatre commencèrent à descendre à la cuisine pour une collation méritée, mais Draco semblait vouloir en savoir plus.

« – En quoi ? »

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il vivait avec eux qu'il allait tout lui dire non plus... Mais le regard meurtrier d'Hermione le fit changer d'avis.

« – Mione biche, Ron renard roux et moi furet charbonneux. »

L'air satisfait, Malfoy hocha la tête puis remonta vers sa chambre. Le brun le suivit du regard machinalement, constatant que son jean moulant lui allait à la perfection. La directrice d'Hogwarts prit la parole, pensive.

« – La cohabitation n'est pas trop difficile ?

– Pour l'instant non...

– Espérons que ça va durer, ajouta Hermione. »

.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

.

Ils étaient le premier mars, et Draco enrageait silencieusement. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire des dix-neuf ans de Ron, et les quatre colocataires de Grimmauld Place devaient se rendre au Terrier pour prendre le repas et passer l'après-midi avec les Weasley au grand complet, et quelques amis proches. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Lui, un Malfoy, prendre un REPAS avec les _Weasley_. Quelle honte. En plus, il était sûr que Molly et Arthur allaient le détester. Il était tout de même indirectement coupable de l'attaque de Greyback sur Bill, leur fils aîné...

« – Draco ! On vas y aller là ! »

Il soupira une dernière fois et, par flemme de descendre tout les étages, transplana jusque dans la cuisine, où le Trio l'attendait. Potter jeta la poudre de cheminette et ils l'empruntèrent par deux, Ron et Hermione d'abord, Potter et lui ensuite. L'impression que tout tournait, et enfin il atterrit dans la cheminée du Terrier. Devant les visages embarrassés d'une tripotée de roux. Quelqu'un avait dû le maudire dans son enfance. Froidement, Draco salua chaque membre de la famille, puis se posta dans un coin, gêné. Il fallait dire qu'en tant qu'aristocrate, il n'avait jamais vu ça. La famille s'enlaçait, riait, blaguait. La maison toute entière semblait vibrer au rythme des fous rires de ses habitants. Arthur volait des baisers à Molly, tandis que Bill entourait Fleur de ses bras protecteurs et que Georges chatouillait Angelina tout en se moquant gentiment de Percy et ses nouvelles lunettes. Charlie discutait avec Ron, s'arrêtant parfois pour rire à gorge déployée devant les pitreries de Ginny et Neville. Luna et Hermione étaient en grande discussion sur les droits des Elfes de Maison.

Et, parmi eux tous, il y avait Potter. Le Gryffindor contemplait la scène avec les yeux pétillants et un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Il rayonnait littéralement, lançant parfois quelques mots aux uns ou aux autres. Il était superbe. Draco baissa les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de toute cette joie. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Un froissement de tissus à son côté le fit sursauter, mais ce n'était que Potter qui lui glissa à l'oreille :

« – Décoince-toi Malfoy. Je sais que t'as sûrement pas vécu ça avec Face de Serpent à la maison, mais tu vas t'y habituer. »

Draco eut envie de lui coller son point dans la tête pour effacer ce maudit sourire, pour effacer ces paroles qui sonnaient si justes.

_5 juin 1997. Jour de ses dix sept ans. Draco était rentré chez lui pour fêter l'événement. Mais tout en lui était silencieux. Brisé. Il savait ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir bientôt. Dans le salon, son père, pâle, les traits tirés, attendait l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa mère tremblait, le regard perdu dans le vide. Soudain, un tourbillon noir se matérialisa au centre de la pièce, et Voldemort se tenait au milieu d'eux._

_« – Jeune Draco... Tu es enfin majeur... »_

_Draco s'inclina froidement devant son maître._

_« – Que pourrais-je t'offrir pour fêter ce merveilleux événement... oh, je sais... Approche. »_

_Le Slytherin s'exécuta, tentant de cacher sa peur._

_« – Je vais enfin t'autoriser à porter la marque. »_

_Sous le choc, Draco resta silencieux. Il n'en voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas de cette marque !_

_« – Draco ! C'est un très grand honneur que vous nous faites, my Lord... minauda Lucius. »_

_Sans relever, le mage noir s'approcha du jeune homme pétrifié, dans une sorte de glissement. Il attrapa vivement son avant bras gauche, releva sa manche et, sans que Draco n'aie le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il appliqua sa baguette sur sa peau. La douleur fut terrible, et Draco se tordait sous la brûlure affreuse du tatouage magique. Ses hurlements raisonnaient dans le silence glacial de la pièce. Devant lui, Voldemort exultait, se délectant de ses cris de souffrance. Enfin, il retira sa baguette, et le blond put contempler la Marque onduler sur sa peau._

Potter ne pouvait pas savoir, se remémora Draco. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que vivre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme maître absolu signifiait. Obéir c'était vivre. Refuser c'était mourir. Simple, et en même temps si compliqué... Il observa une nouvelle les rires des Weasleys devant lui, et s'autorisa un sourire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du bonheur. Mais ses yeux d'acier se posèrent à nouveau sur Potter, et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il était superbe.

Plus tard, bien plus tard. Le repas était terminé. Tous avaient bu, bien trop bu. Draco lui-même avait sifflé plusieurs verres et n'était plus tout à fait maître de lui. La preuve, il était en train de danser avec Ginny sous le regard jaloux de Neville. Arthur, Bill et Charlie avait monté une petite tente dans le jardin, sous laquelle tous étaient réfugiés. La musique résonnait, tous dansaient en riant. Draco finit par relâcher Ginny qui accorda une danse à son homme, et se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier le regardait de loin, souriant comme toujours, et finit par lancer :

« – Tu vois Malfoy, c'était pas dur... »

Il était l'exemple même du jeune homme détendu ce soir-là. Accoudé dos au bar créé pour l'occasion, sa chemise vert bouteille faisait ressortir ses yeux, alors que le slim noir un peu déchiré qu'il portait soulignait ses muscles fins. Une fois de plus – une fois de trop ? – Draco pensa que Potter était beau. Il s'approcha de lui et soupira.

« – Je suis entouré de rouquins dansants sur une musique inconnue, à moitié bourrés. C'est dur. »

Le rire du brun retentit, et sa Némésis sentit son cœur tressauter à ce son. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire rire Potter. Une nouvelle chanson résonna.

******Always**  
Toujours  
******I just can't live without you**  
Je ne peux simplement pas vivre sans toi  
******I love you, I hate you**  
Je t'aime, je te hais  
******I can't live around you**  
Je ne peux pas vivre à proximité de toi  
******I breathe you, I taste you**  
Je te respire, je te goûte  
******I can't live without you**  
Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi  
******I just can't take anymore**  
Je ne peux juste plus supporter  
******This life of solitude**  
Cette vie solitaire  
******I guess that I'm out the door**  
Je devine que je suis à la porte  
******And now I'm done with you**  
Et que maintenant c'est fini avec toi

Draco frissonna. Se recula. À quoi pensait-il ? C'était Potter, Merlin ! L'alcool lui montait à tête. Face à lui, les émeraudes se troublaient, et Harry lui tourna soudain le dos. Draco songea qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lire ses pensées, mais Harry était un plutôt bon Occlumens grâce à l'entraînement Auror. De plus, fouiller dans la tête des autres sans leur permission, il ne le faisait pas. Enfin, sauf en cas de force majeure. Et là, ce n'en était pas un. N'est-ce pas ?

Quelques semaines plus tard, Draco se concentrait sur ce que le Maître des Potions face à eux expliquait. Soit... lamelles de cafard... poudre de gingembre... Il finit sa potion dans les premiers, recevant les félicitations glaciales de son professeur, qui aurait préféra ne pas avoir à congratuler un Malfoy. En sortant de sa salle de cours, il soupira. Le visage de Severus dansa dans son esprit. Son parrain avait été dur, mais il lui avait appris l'art des Potions mieux que personne. Il lui manquait tellement... Tout comme Sirius manquait à Potter, réalisa-t-il. Potter. Ils avaient recommencé à se disputer pour un rien, comme à Hogwarts. La première portait sur la serviette que Draco avait laissé au sol en partant le matin. Le Gryffindor lui avait fait une simple remarque sur les « règles énoncées au début du séjour » et il s'était énervé. Trop vite peut être. Ils en étaient venus aux mains.

Depuis, les disputes continuaient, régulières et de plus en plus violentes. Ron et Hermione évitaient presque de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux s'ils ne s'étaient pas crié dessus pendant plus d'une journée. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche. Parfois, ils se souriaient, parlaient normalement, puis Draco se souvenait qu'il haïssait Potter. Alors il lui balançait un remarque cynique qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il lui balançait son poing dans le nez, l'autre répliquait par un direct à l'estomac et tout cela finissait au sol, en train d'essayer de prendre le dessus sur leur Némésis.

Mais il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Ces violents combats l'électrisaient, le faisaient se sentir un peu vivant. Pour une fois. Alors lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux d'acier en fusion dans les émeraudes enragées, il frissonnait de tout son être. Draco pensa qu'il devenait fou. En plus, depuis qu'il était installé à Grimmauld Place, il n'avait pas pu baiser quiconque. Alors la frustration sexuelle augmentait. Il se demanda comment Potter pouvait résister, puis se souvint de ces soirs où il le laissait aux bons soins de ses amis et qu'il revenait vers deux heures du matin, en faisant du boucan pour deux dans le couloir. Peut être qu'ils étaient deux en fait. En effet, il était à présent de notoriété publique que le Survivant était attiré par la gent masculine – il avait été vu embrassant un jeune homme au sortir d'un bar – et tous les jeunes gays sorciers le convoitaient secrètement, Draco pouvait en être sûr. Car en plus d'être le Sauveur, c'est à dire une icône nationale, Potter était fichtrement bien foutu, intelligent et avait un joli compte à Gringotts. Pfff.

En parlant du loup – ou plutôt du furet – Potter venait d'apparaître devant les portes de sa faculté. Il le rejoint tranquillement, soutenant sans peine son regard brûlant.

« – T'as passé une bonne journée Malfoy ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. À quoi bon répondre, ce n'était qu'une politesse inutile. Il se contenta d'attraper la main de son vis-à-vis pour transplaner, ignorant la brusque chaleur que cela lui procurait.

Ce fut pour le repas du soir que Draco décida de balancer un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Alors qu'ils venaient de finir le délicieux gâteau préparé par Kreattur et qu'ils allaient quitter la table, il lança :

« – Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai besoin de baiser. »

Et là, il se retint de laisser échapper le rire qui aurait gâché le ton dramatique qu'il venait de prendre. La tête de Potter valait de l'or. D'ailleurs, il commençait déjà à demander :

« – Euh, tu veux dire quoi par...

– Baiser ? Eh bien, enfoncer ma queue dans un orifice quelconque appartenant à quelqu'un et prendre mon pied. Oui, parce que ma main droite et moi sommes à court de fantasmes. »

A ce stade, Ron avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée et les mains sur les oreilles d'Hermione qui avait violemment rougi dès le début de la déclaration. Et Harry était au bord de l'explosion devant le ton insolent de Draco, qui jubilait intérieurement. Voir les yeux d'absinthe de sa Némésis devenir des lacs de rage, c'était presque jouissif. Jouissif, justement ce dont il manquait. Ron tira Hermione par la main hors de la pièce en lançant à Harry un « tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu ! ». Le brun se leva d'un bond et hurla :

« – C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ? »

Draco s'approcha dangereusement de lui, les yeux plissés et susurra sournoisement :

« – Il me semble que je viens de l'énoncer. Si tu as une solution, propose là... A moins que tu ne veuilles m'aider ? »

Il était presque plaqué contre Potter, les bras l'emprisonnant de chaque côté de son corps. La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre : il le poussa avec violence en protestant :

« – Bordel, mais t'as pété les plombs ou quoi ? »

Le Slytherin se recula puis lui tourna le dos, contenant sa fureur à grand-peine.

« – Laisse tomber.

– Non ! Putain Malfoy, j'ai bien vu que ça allait pas ces derniers temps. Parle moi ! »

Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule pâle, mais Draco se dégagea brutalement. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de Saint Potty.

« – Que je te parle ? Mais en vrai, t'en as quoi à foutre de moi, Potter ? Hein ? Je suis quoi, un simple boulot qui te permettra d'avoir ton examen d'Auror tranquille ?

– Arrête de te poser en victime et dis moi ce qui te tracasse vraiment !

– Ce qui me tracasse ? Je suis dans une putain de prison dorée ! Pendant des années, j'ai vécu cloué sous le poids des responsabilités. Être le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus puissant, plaire à mon père. Je ne dis pas que mon père était un monstre, du moins pas pendant mon enfance. Puis Il est arrivé. Le Lord. Je ne voulais pas tuer Dumbledore, ni faire du mal à quiconque. J'ai été obligé pour protéger ma famille. J'ai vu ces gens se faire tuer de façon atroce, j'ai vu Hermione se faire torturer sans que je puisse réagir. Je ne suis plus seulement le salaud arrogant et prétentieux que j'étais. Et pendant les deux dernières années, j'ai été libre. Vraiment libre. De toutes contraintes, libre de faire ce que je voulais, d'aider les familles Nées-Muggles à retrouver un statut social à travers un groupe de parole, libre de sortir en boîte, de draguer qui je voulais et de baiser quand je le voulais. Et maintenant, me voilà enfermé dans cette foutue maison, surveillé par tous et surtout par toi. Comment crois-tu que je le vis ? »

Draco haletait, plongeant son regard dans celui surpris et peiné d'Harry. Il tourna finalement les talons dans un envol de robes, semblable à celui de son parrain des années auparavant, et remonta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'assit sur le lit. La tête entre les mains, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment craqué. Avant de dire tout ça à Potter, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le pensait. Après tout, il était quoi en réalité ? Juste un mec, un peu paumé, qui essayait de survivre dans ce monde de dingues.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, qui s'entrouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Face à lui, la silhouette de Potter. Draco poussa un profond soupir. Et c'était reparti pour un tour... Il le fixa calmement avant de souffler :

« – J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter.

– Appelle moi Harry. Je venais juste te dire qu'on sort en boîte le week-end prochain, et que tu dois venir. »

C'était ainsi que Draco s'était retrouvé accoudé au bar de la boîte gay et hétéro sorcière la plus cotée de Londres, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu devant lui. Il contemplait la piste devant lui, où les corps se frôlaient, peu vêtus en majorités, les peaux dévoilées luisantes de sueur. Potter l'avait autorisé à demander à Blaise et Théo s'il voulaient venir, et ses deux amis se déhanchaient l'un contre l'autre sur la piste. Un peu plus loin, Ginny apprenait à danser à Neville – qui se débrouillait plutôt bien – tandis qu'Hermione se collait sensuellement contre Ron. Il reporta son regard sur ce qui l'intéressait réellement : Harry. Ce dernier avait pris les mains de Luna qui le faisait tourner sur la piste.

Le Gryffindor avait choisi un jean noir dans des Docs Martens, et une chemise à manches courtes noire ouverte sur un marcel pourpre. Draco eut un rictus amusé. Potter faisait le contraire de lui, qui avait préféré un slim blanc et une chemise gris argent. Potter... Potter dansait, riait. Potter occupait la moindre de ses pensées sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Alors, Draco abandonna. S'abandonna. Il avala d'un trait son verre et se jeta sur la piste de danse. Il se perdit au son de la musique, laissant les corps brûlants se frotter au sien. L'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus, s'accrocha à son cou. Pas de paroles, juste des mains agiles qui glissaient contre son torse, une cuisse qui ouvrait les siennes. Draco voulait oublier, s'oublier tout entier, se perdre dans un corps qu'il ne désirait pas.

Alors, il le fit. Il captura violemment les lèvres rosées qui lui faisaient face. Il laissa ses mains se promener sur le dos musclé, jusqu'aux fesses aguicheuses qu'il pinça. L'inconnu gémit, Draco se laissa entraîner vers les toilettes. Il était excité, lâchant enfin les vannes du désir qui montait en lui depuis ces dernières semaines. Son sexe gonflé se pressa contre le jean de l'autre. L'acte fut court, presque violent. Les souffles erratiques se mélangeaient, les baisers faisaient mal, les ongles du plus jeune s'enfonçaient dans la peau de Draco alors qu'il ne se retenait pas de hurler son plaisir. Leurs corps vibraient au rythme des coups de butoir que le blond enchaînait. Pas une parole ne fut prononcée, ce n'était que la baise pure au son des basses de la techno que le club passait.

******When you see my face**  
Quand tu me vois  
******I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
J'espère que ça te rend fou, j'espère que ça te rend fou  
******When you walk my way**  
Quand tu croises mon chemin  
******I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
J'espère que ça te rend fou, j'espère que ça te rend fou

******If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien  
******Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**  
Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; j'espère que ça te rend fou  
******Hope it gives you hell**  
J'espère que ça te rend fou

En ressortant des toilettes, cheveux en pétard et débraillé, Draco vit le regard d'Harry se poser sur lui. Potter, pour une raison inconnue, avait l'air furieux. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui, poings serrés et ruminant, pour lui siffler à l'oreille :

« – T'as bien tiré ton coup Malfoy ?! »

Le blond se contenta d'un rictus amusé et hocha tranquillement la tête, ce qui sembla mettre sa Némésis plus en colère encore. Finalement, Potter tourna les talons en secouant la tête. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Draco se sentit mal.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette première partie autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Elle est loin d'être parfaite, donc si vous voyez des améliorations à apporter n'hésitez pas... De même pour les fautes d'orthographe !

Et je sais que je me répète, mais on est jamais trop prudent : les reviews sont bonnes pour l'auteur... Tout commentaire aura une réponse.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et à bientôt pour la suite !

Erwaël.


	2. Draco's Doubts

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ! En fait, ça sera plutôt un Three-Shot je pense, parce que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas développer leur relation comme je le souhaitais en deux chapitres x) Bref, j'ai avancé plutôt rapidement, car je voulais absolument poster ça aujourd'hui. En effet, je pars en camping toute la semaine prochaine, et ne pourrais donc pas avancer la dernière partie. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Je dois remercier les nombreux lecteurs (plus de 350 ! Ouah !) qui ont jeté un coup d'oeil à cette fic. Vous êtes géniaux !

Plus encore, un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma fic en favori ou qui la suivent ! C'ets adorable de votre part ! Merci, vraiment.

Et surtout, surtout, je fais un gros poutou et un énorme giga-méga-merci aux 6 personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Sérieusement, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir de recevoir une review en tant qu'auteur. Merci, vous êtes des amours. Normalement j'ai répondu à ceux qui ont un compte, mais pour les anonymes :

ania : Merci ! et la suite est là ;)

77hildegard : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite !

Disclaimer : Et... non, Harry et Draco ne sont toujours pas à moi, comme le reste de leur monde. Tout est à JKR. Niveau playlist, "On se tourne autour" de Kyo, "Kashmir" de Led Zep (*.*) et "I was made for Lovin' You" de Kiss.

Je vous retrouve plus bas, en espérant que vous apprécierez votre lecture !

* * *

Un mois environ avait passé depuis l'épisode de la sortie en boîte. Ce genre de sortie ne s'était reproduit qu'une fois depuis, et Potter semblait l'éviter pendant deux ou trois jours après. Son comportement ne semblait avoir ni queue ni tête, et Draco était plus ou moins calmé, mais après la période « d'évitement », Potter revenait. Et les bagarres recommençaient. Aujourd'hui, tout avait commencé après une simple remarque de Draco à Weasley au sujet de ses études.

« – Eh bien quoi ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'un froussard incapable de faire Auror, la Belette ? »

Et une fois de plus, Potter était sorti de ses gonds. Il lui avait sauté dessus, et lui assénait à présent de bons coups de poings dans la mâchoire. Draco ressentit soudain une violente douleur à l'arcade et riposta sans hésiter, faisant passer son rival sous lui d'une torsion des reins pour lui envoyer son poing, que Potter stoppa sans encombre.

« – Malfoy ! On avait dit pas d'insultes ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Espèce de salaud ! »

Draco bloqua les poignets de sa Némésis, les jambes de chaque côté du corps fin et bronzé.

« – Je suis désolé ok ? Bon sang Harry, on dirait que tu ne me connais pas ! Je suis un con cynique et moqueur, c'est comme ça ! Si tu dois péter les plombs à chacune de mes remarques, on va pas s'en sortir. »

Potter cessa de gigoter sous lui et poussa un profond soupir. Derrière eux, Ron et Hermione étaient restés pétrifiés devant la réaction de leur ami, qui finit par fermer les yeux. Draco se détendit. Il... se sentait étrangement à sa place, installé sur le bassin de Harry Potter. Ce dernier finit par bouger, rouvrant les yeux et lui intimant d'une voix douce :

« – Tu pourrais te lever ?

– Si tu me promets de ne pas me frapper... »

Harry sourit doucement, et Draco se leva. Le Gryffindor se redressa à son tour et s'excusa envers les deux autres membres du Trio. Puis il se tourna vers Draco et lui fit signe de le suivre. La tête pleine d'interrogation, il obtempéra. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait se passer dans la petite tête brune ? Il était vraiment bizarre. Un coup à deux doigts de le tuer, un coup calme et souriant. Fichu lion. Impulsif, comme tous les membres de sa maison. Et puis, après toutes ces années, il n'avait toujours pas compris que Draco n'était pas un ange ? Son caractère n'allait pas changer du tout au tout comme ça, parce que Môssieur Potter lui avait fait l'ultime honneur de le laisser habiter dans sa maison.

Il était ainsi, Draco. Moqueur, sarcastique, emmerdant. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être quelqu'un de bien, parfois. Seulement, Potter ne semblait pas le comprendre. Draco soupira lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur palier. Toujours silencieux, le brun ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, laissa le blond entrer et le fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la cuvette des toilettes. Puis il se tourna et sortit du placard une trousse de pharmacie, dans laquelle il prit une compresse et du désinfectant.

Ce fut presque avec douceur que Harry commença à désinfecter l'arcade droite de Draco, qui grimaça sous le léger picotement. Il tenta de fixer son « infirmier » dans les yeux, mais Potter faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder. Il finit par lui attraper le poignet.

« – Tu m'expliques ? Tu me frappes puis tu me soignes ? T'es quoi, Potter, mon infirmière ? »

Il sentit le sorcier se crisper légèrement, puis il lui répondit :

« – J'essaie de créer un lien avec toi, histoire qu'on arrête de s'entre-tuer. Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche. »

Draco allait répondre, mais son vis à vis se releva brusquement et partit dans sa chambre, et en ferma la porte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une musique résonnait.

******Et nos mains qui se cassent sur les portes closes  
Nos joues qui se glacent quand on prend la pose  
Nos doigts qui s'écorchent à la couleur des roses  
Et tes jambes qui s'écartent à la chaleur d'un autre**

******Nos yeux qui se cachent sous les ecchymoses  
Nos voix qui s'écharpent dans ce qui les opposent  
Moi j'ai cherché l'écharde, l'origine des maux  
Mais ton lit restera mon dernier tombeau**

******On se tourne, tourne, tourne autour  
Moi je tends, tends, l'autre joue  
Il n'y a pas de magie ici il n'y a pas de poésie mais  
Il n'y a pas de violence ici quelques pages qu'on a déchirées**

Draco appuya son front contre la porte. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il savait qu'il avait merdé. Une fois de plus, comme d'habitude. Par les couilles de Merlin, mais que voulait donc Potter ? Il frappa dans la porte, énervé. Il avait un réel besoin de comprendre. Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que le corps d'Harry, qu'il entrevoyait le matin à travers les parois de la douche, était plus que tentateur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces putains d'yeux verts. Et ça n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec son envie de tout savoir de lui.

« – Laisse moi entrer ! »

Du mouvement derrière lui. Hermione le contemplait, inquiète.

« – Draco... ça ne sert à rien, quand il est comme ça il vaut mieux le laisser. »

Sans se préoccuper des conseils de la jolie brune, le Slytherin cogna à nouveau contre la porte. Ce fut un Harry furibond qui finit par ouvrir, avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour se plonger dans ses cours. Draco fit quelques pas dans la pièce, repérant rapidement les photos sur les murs, les Maraudeurs qui riaient, Lily et James, Hagrid, les camarades de dortoir d'Harry. Remus, Tonks et un bébé... Teddy. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour briser le silence, la porte se ferma. Potter et lui lancèrent un même regard abasourdi vers elle, alors que résonnait un marmonnement... Potter se jeta sur la poignée qu'il agita vainement.

« – Hermione ? Mais tu fais quoi là ?

– Ron et moi, on en a marre de vous voir vous disputer. Donc voilà, on va se faire un resto et vous ne serez libérés que quand nous rentrerons.

– Mais... Il est à peine 17h !

– On se voit dans cinq ou six heures alors... »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis hurlèrent d'une même voix.

« – HERMIONE ! »

Seul le bruit des pas décroissant dans l'escalier leur répondit. Harry poussa un long soupir et repartit s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Draco préféra s'installer dans le pouf et attraper un livre dans la bibliothèque. Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut Potter qui craqua en premier. En tant que Slytherin, de plus Malfoy, il était habitué à rester en silence un long moment, contrairement au Gryffindor. Ce genre de personne avait besoin de parler sans arrêt, Draco vivait avec trois d'entre eux depuis trois mois, il avait pu le remarquer.

« – Écoute... On va jouer à un jeu. »

Draco leva un sourcil incrédule. Sérieusement ?

« – Tu me sors de ma lecture passionnante pour... un jeu ? »

Oui, il savait parfaitement que le sarcasme était bien reconnaissable dans sa voix.

« – Ta lecture n'est pas passionnante, je le sais j'ai lu ce bouquin. Ça s'appelle le jeu de la Vérité. Le but, c'est de se poser des questions et de se dire la vérité. »

Deux yeux gris se levèrent au plafond, observant silencieusement les bannières rouge et or, pour dériver lentement sur le grand lit à baldaquin et enfin sur Potter. Le temps semblait suspendu, comme si la maison elle-même retenait son souffle. Comme si la réponse de Draco allait être capitale. Les cheveux blonds pâle ondulèrent au rythme du hochement de tête.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était toujours sur son pouf, alors que Harry était installé sur le lit. Et il se demandait pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il accepté de jouer à ce jeu stupide.

« – Réponds Draco. »

Il soupira.

« – Oui, jusqu'à mes quinze ans je disposais de ce que je voulais quand je le voulais. J'étais pourri gâté, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

– Pas forcément.

– Ok. Pour préciser : je voulais juste que mon père soit fier de moi. J'étais persuadé que la vie était simple, que quelqu'un serait toujours derrière moi pour me protéger et réparer mes conneries. Je me suis lourdement trompé. Et toi Potter ? Comment vivais-tu pendant ton enfance ? »

Le brun eut un sourire mélancolique. Ses yeux se troublèrent, perdus dans le vague, puis il fixa les photos sur son mur avant de déclarer d'une voix atone :

« – J'ai passé ma première année de vie dans les bras de parents aimants et heureux, et les dix suivantes dans un placard. Ma famille me haïssait, mon cousin me frappait, j'étais le souffre-douleur de l'école. Je faisais la vaisselle, le ménage, mon oncle me frappait quand ce n'était pas assez propre. Je n'avais jamais rien à Noël et pour mon anniversaire. J'ai eu droit à une chambre et à des vêtements plus corrects – c'est à dire ceux de mon cousin mais moins sales – après mon entrée à Hogwarts. Ça te va ? »

Draco resta silencieux. Alors, c'était ça, l'enfance du Survivant ? Il avait toujours pensé que Harry avait vécu heureux, gâté, dans une famille qui le vénérait. Il s'était trompé, comme souvent quand il s'agissait de son rival.

« – J'aurais pas pensé. À toi. »

Potter sembla réfléchir, l'observant intensément tout en se redressant sur les draps.

« – Comment ça se passait avec Snape ?

– Severus était l'homme le plus râleur et renfermé que j'ai jamais connu. Cependant, il était aussi le plus protecteur et le plus attentionné des hommes quand il le voulait. En tant que parrain, il a remplacé mon père à bien des égards. En tant que professeur, je n'aurais pas entamé ces études sans lui. Enfin, en tant que combattant, il a été extrêmement courageux, plus que je ne le serais jamais. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa voix trembler sur les derniers mots. Severus lui manquait terriblement. Harry se laissa retomber sur le dos.

« – Et toi, par rapport à Black ?

–Sirius était mon parrain, il a remplacé mon père l'espace de deux ans. Je l'aimais, il était le seul qui savait me réconforter. Le seul aux yeux de qui je voulais briller. J'aurais dû aller vivre avec lui. Il avait le même goût du risque et des ennuis que mon père et moi, et il me manque, tout comme Snape doit te manquer. »

Un silence.

« – Draco... Qu'as-tu vécu ? Je veux dire, vraiment. Ce que tu as dit au procès... C'était plat, sans vie. Il y a plus. »

Que répondre à ça ? Saint Potty venait de le percer à jour... Draco soupira profondément. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça. De plus, rien ne l'y obligeait. Excepté ces putains d'iris couleur absinthe qui lui collaient des frissons partout.

« – Il était là tout le temps. Même quand Il partait, il y avait cette présence dans la maison. Et Bellatrix, qui torturait les gens en riant. Quand Il avait des accès de colère, Il tuait n'importe qui. Mon père lui était soumis. Tous lui étaient soumis. Et parfois, la nuit, j'entendais des hurlements venir du salon. Je détestais porter la Marque, devoir répondre à toutes ses exigences. Je détestais quand Il laissait glisser son regard le long de mon corps et qu'Il me déshabillait du regard, en silence. Et je me haïssais, parce que j'étais faible et lâche, parce que je n'avais pas la force de résister. »

_Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui le fit frissonner. La salle du Manoir était plongée dans l'obscurité donnée par le crépuscule, et Voldemort était assis sur un trône, Nagini sifflant à ses pieds._

_« – Draco Malfoy... J'espère que tu as rempli la mission dont tu étais chargé... »_

_Draco prit son air le plus froid, barricada son esprit et répondit :_

_« – Oui Maître. Les cris de ces Muggles étaient... Délicieux. »_

_Surtout, ne pas faiblir. Ne pas montrer l'horreur que lui inspirait la situation. Ne pas montrer le frisson qui le prenait face à la voix traînante et sifflante._

Draco s'ébroua machinalement, comme pour effacer encore mieux ce à quoi il venait de penser, sous le regard pensif d'Harry. Le brun semblait hésiter entre le croire et lui cracher au visage que tout était faux. Un soupir.

« – A moi. Potter, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas serré la main dans le train ? »

A sa grande surprise, Harry se mit à sourire, amusé.

« – J'étais un gamin paumé qui arrivait dans un monde auquel il ne connaissais rien. Les seuls à m'avoir tendu la main et à ne pas m'avoir jugé parce que j'étais Harry Potter étaient Ron, sa famille, Hagrid. Et toi, tu osais les insulter devant moi ? Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer un truc Malfoy. Si ce jour-là, je t'avais serré la main dans le train, tout aurait été différent, parce que je serais allé à Slytherin.

– Quoi ?

– Oui : le Choixpeau a hésité entre Slytherin et Gryffindor pour moi, sûrement dû à la part de Voldemort en moi. Ainsi, si je t'avais serré la main, j'aurais choisi Slytherin pour être avec toi alors que là j'ai voulu être à Gryffindor comme mes amis et mes parents. »

Draco resta silencieux. Il ne se serait pas douté que c'était finalement grâce à lui que le Survivant était allé à Gryffindor. Mais, s'il avait été à Slytherin, peut être que le Horcruxe en lui aurait pris le dessus. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas été le Sauveur, mais l'instrument de la réussite de Voldemort. Partagé entre une étrange forme de fascination et de terreur, Draco frissonna. Après tout, heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas serré la main. Harry lui jeta un regard amusé.

« – Je commence à être à court d'idées...

– Moi aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Draco se sentit bête. Il détourna le regard, gêné par il ne savait trop quoi. Si on lui avait qu'un jour il serait capable de parler calmement et amicalement avec Harry Fuckin' Potter il ne l'aurait pas cru. Soudain, une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit et il demanda doucement, presque timidement – timidement ! Il était un Malfoy bon sang !

« – Tu pourrais me montrer ton Animagus ? »

Harry leva un sourcil, surpris.

« – C'était à mon tour de demander un truc. Dis moi un truc sur toi que je ne sais pas et je le fais.

– Tous les Death Eaters plus ou moins proche du Lord sont des Animagus. J'en suis un. »

Sous le choc, Potter entrouvrit la bouche, ne semblant pas y croire. Draco eu un sourire fatigué. Il se souvenait encore de l'apprentissage, où sa tante Bellatrix lui hurlait dessus sans cesse. Il avait fini par réussir, en peu de temps, poussé par les autres Death Eaters et par la volonté de sauver sa famille. Souplement, il monta sur le lit, face à Potter qui le fixait d'un air choqué, ferma les yeux, et laissa la transformation agir. Il était rouillé, manquait d'entraînement. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instant, un loup arctique se tenait face à lui, tranquillement assis, la queue enroulée autour des pattes comme un chat. Draco rit mentalement face au regard de Potter qui semblait prêt à bondir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Histoire de le calmer, il se coucha et tira la langue, ce qui eut le mérite de tirer un rire à Harry.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux à son tour et bientôt, un furet au poil noir se tenait à sa place. Le petit animal s'approcha prudemment du loup, et Draco avança le museau pour le renifler. Harry sentait bon, un mélange de musc et d'épice – sûrement son gel douche – et une pointe de menthe fraîche. Et puis son poil de furet était tout doux... Il se recula un peu et se prépara à se retransformer, mais Harry semblait en avoir décidé autrement. En effet, il lui fila soudain entre les pattes.

Ce fut un loup stupéfait qui observa un furet slalomer entre ses autres pattes. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Draco-le-loup se remémora ses premières transformations... L'Animagus prenait souvent le pas sur l'humain. C'est ce qui arrivait donc à Potter. Il hésita, un peu. Puis finalement, il se coucha tranquillement et décida d'attendre que Harry-le-furet revienne à lui tout seul. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, submergé par un furet hyperactif, le loup bailla. Il avait faim et sommeil. Il plissa les yeux, soupira, et se roula en boule, ignorant le furet qui sautillait toujours autour de lui. Enfin bon, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait dormir... Il sentit peu à peu Harry-le-furet se calmer. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. Et bientôt, un léger ronflement se fit entendre dans la chambre d'or...

.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

.

Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain, dont il ferma la porte à clé avant de s'y adosser. Il souffla profondément. Un jour de plus. Un jour de plus à éviter Malfoy le matin. Cela faisait presque un mois que, en revenant plus tôt que prévu car Hermione s'inquiétait et s'en voulait de les avoir laissés seuls, les deux amoureux les avaient découverts dans la chambre d'Harry, profondément endormis l'un contre l'autre. C'était le bruit que faisait Ron en s'étouffant qui les avait réveillés. Leur forme animale avait cédé pendant leur sommeil, et ils étaient donc blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Cet... événement avait grandement perturbé Harry. En effet, la première chose qu'il avait vue en se réveillant avait été les yeux encore embués par le sommeil et les cheveux en bataille de Draco Malfoy. Et cette image ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Parce que, par la barbe de Merlin, Malfoy était un connard, mais au réveil il était magnifique. Pire que ça même. Donc depuis, il l'évitait par tous les moyens, quitte à être ridicule. Et non non, il n'était pas un lâche ! Au contraire : s'empêcher volontairement de contempler une telle beauté c'était très courageux. Ainsi, comme tous les matins, il se précipitait dans la salle de bain à la première sonnerie de son réveil, et se douchait tellement rapidement qu'il arrivait à ne pas croiser son rival – ex-rival ? - avant la fin du petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, il partait à toute vitesse, chargeait ses amis de surveiller Draco à midi et ne le retrouvait que pour le repas du soir. Bien sûr, il avait une bonne excuse : les examens de première année approchaient, et ils étaient réputé pour leur difficulté. Ron était extrêmement stressé, alors il en profitait pour dire que lui aussi et qu'il révisait entre midi et deux.

Une fois sous l'eau chaude, Harry laissa dériver sa main sur son corps aux muscles sculptés par l'entraînement, mais aussi par la quête des Horcruxes : il n'avait jamais repris les kilos perdus. Il était beau, d'après ses conquêtes, Ginny et Hermione, mais dans sa tête, il restait le petit binoclard qui se faisait frapper à la récré et dont on ne voulait pas en sport. Il restait le maigrichon à lunettes qu'on traitait de petit moche. Il avait beau avoir refait toute sa garde-robe avec Ginny, Luna et Hermione, il se souvenait encore des habits vieux et trop grands qu'on lui donnait.

Le jeune sorcier sourit faiblement. À côté de Malfoy, il avait l'air ridicule. Oui, parce que Malfoy était beau, il devait le reconnaître. Avec ses yeux d'acier en fusion, son corps parfait, pâle, mince et musclé mais sans trop, ses fichus cheveux blonds et fins dans lesquels on n'avait qu'une envie : y passer la main, sa bouche légèrement rosée, ses doigts de pianiste. Harry grimaça. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à ça. Les révélations que Malfoy et lui avaient partagées ne voulaient rien dire. Il y avait toutefois beaucoup de choses qu'il avait été étonné d'apprendre mais... Enfin bon, en parler ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis. Non ?

Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la douche, s'habilla en un tour de main et se précipita au bas des escaliers, entendant juste le bruit de la porte du Slytherin qui s'ouvrait alors qu'il commençait à descendre. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, il fila avec Ron au Ministère, où se déroulait la première partie écrite de l'examen.

La salle était grande, avec des tables séparées. Les étudiants prirent place. Ils étaient peu nombreux, la profession étant présentée comme dangereuse. Un Auror au teint basané et aux yeux sombres était chargé de les surveiller. Chacun se dirigea vers la table à son nom, et Harry vida toute pensée de son esprit. Il devait se concentrer à tout prix. Malfoy devait passer ses examens lui aussi... Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de penser à lui ? Il lut les premières questions et sourit. Facile. Il avait cherché des Horcruxes, identifié les Reliques de la Mort, vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de leur époque. Il pouvait réussir. Ron lui adressa un regard stressé et Harry lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Tout allait bien se passer.

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione les attendait fébrilement à la sortie de l'examen. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron en leur demandant comment ça s'était passé, et poussa un soupir de soulagement à la vue de leurs mines réjouies.

« – Je n'ai jamais douté de votre réussite, affirma-t-elle. »

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé. Hermione disait souvent cela, mais ne le pensait pas toujours. Elle était comme ça, ne leur parlait jamais de ses inquiétudes. Ron l'embrassa sur les yeux attendris du plus petit, qui se rappela la première fois qu'il les avait vu s'embrasser.

_Il y eut un grand fracas lorsque les crochets de Basilic tombèrent en cascade des bras d'Hermione. Se ruant sur Ron, elle passa lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. À son tour, Ron lâcha les crochets et le balai qu'il tenait entre les main et lui rendit son baiser avec tant de fougue qu'il la souleva de terre._

_« – C'est vraiment le moment ? Interrogea Harry d'une voix timide. »_

_Voyant que sa question n'avait d'autre effet que de resserrer l'étreinte de Ron et d'Hermione qui se balançaient sur place en s'embrassant, il haussa le ton :_

_« – Hé ! Il y a une guerre en cours ! »_

_Il s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre tout en restant enlacés._

_« – Je sais, mon vieux, répondit Ron qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu un Cognard sur l'occiput, mais justement : c'est maintenant ou jamais, tu ne crois pas ? »_

Harry retint un gloussement en se remémorant la scène. Ils étaient quand même incroyables, de s'embrasser comme ça alors que le monde autour d'eux s'écroulait. Mais... à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si idiot. Ils auraient tous pu y passer cette nuit-là, alors il valait tout aussi bien que tous se soient dit ce qu'ils voulaient se dire. D'ailleurs... il se questionna intérieurement. À qui aurait-il aimé parler en dernier ? Ron et Hermione... Non, ils savaient déjà tout de lui. Ginny ? Il se posait déjà des questions à propos de ses sentiments pour elle. Alors... la réponse lui apparut soudain.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry se tortura l'esprit entre deux examens oraux. Avant son examen de Potions, il commençait déjà à accepter la situation. Après celui de Métamorphose, il songea que tout ça était loin d'être une évidence. Il se refusait à croire ce que son esprit lui imposait pourtant. À la fin de la session d'examen, il s'assit sur une marche de l'immense escalier de Grimmauld Place, posa son visage fatigué sur ses genoux et examina le fond du problème. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il voulait dire. Finalement, la personne à qui il adresserait ces mots serait même plutôt logique. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le fait qu'il les aurait dit dans cette situation précise qu'était une guerre.

Harry Potter aurait tout simplement voulu demander à Draco Malfoy pourquoi. Pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il ne résistait pas, lui qui étais fier et indomptable. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu être amis. C'étaient des questions qui étaient revenues durant leur... enfermement. Il rougit. Ridicule. Non, en réalité, c'était vraiment le fait que la personne à laquelle il aurait aimé parler avant de mourir soit Draco Malfoy qui le rendait dingue. Ce mec était partout, il infestait ses pensées, il infestait sa vie. Fichu Malfoy.

Ce fut avec un soupir qu'il accueillit l'apparition de Kreattur.

« – Maître Harry... Miss Luna est dans le feu. »

Harry hocha la tête et transplana dans la cuisine, où la tête de Luna l'attendait. Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau.

« – Bonjour Harry. Oula, tu as des pensées troublées. Je peux voir plein de Joncheruines autour de toi.

– Bonjour Luna ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Si tu le dis... Harry, je voulais vous inviter, Hermione, Ron et toi, à venir manger Vendredi soir. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. »

Le Gryffindor lui fit un grand sourire ravi. Finalement, Luna avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'acceptait, elle et ses bizarreries.

« – Ça dure depuis quand ?

– Six mois, répondit la jeune fille, rêveuse. Elle s'appelle Amaya.»

Le visage de Luna avait pris des teintes rosées, et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry ne fut même pas surpris. Il avait toujours su que Luna était à part.

« – Parfait ! Vendredi, quelle heure ?

– Dix-neuf heures. Tu peux amener Draco. »

Après un instant de silence, le plus âgé hocha la tête. Ils se dirent au revoir, et elle partit. Harry resta un instant à genoux, inquiet de devoir annoncer cela à son meilleur ennemi. Comment allait-il réagir ? De plus, passer une soirée entière en tête à tête – ou presque – avec lui allait être compliqué. Il se leva, s'appuya sur la gigantesque table en bois massif et décida d'attendre l'heure du repas ici.

Vendredi soir, les quatre habitants de Grimmauld Place avaient utilisé la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre chez Luna. Ils étaient à présent installés dans le petit salon, serrés sur le canapé sauf leurs hôtes qui avaient pris des chaises. Amaya était une sorcière de vingt-deux ans, d'origine africaine, aux magnifiques cheveux longs et montés en coupe afro aux pointes multicolores. Sa peau couleur cacao semblait luire par instant. Luna leur apprit qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées dans les bureaux du Chicaneur, où Amaya prenait son premier jour de travail. Le coup de foudre, précisa la plus âgée. Le fond musical que Luna avait mis fit frissonner Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder Malfoy, se demandant se qu'il pensait.

**Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dream.**  
Oh, laisse le soleil taper sur mon visage, les étoiles remplir mon rêve.  
**I am a traveler of both time and space, to be where I have been.**  
Je suis un voyageur du temps et de l'espace, pour me retrouver là où j'ai été.  
**To sit with Elders of the gentle race, this world has seldom seen.**  
S'asseoir avec les Anciens de la noble race, ce monde a rarement vu ça.

**They talk of days for which they sit and wait, and all will be revealed...**  
Ils parlent de jours durant lesquels ils s'assoient et attendent, et tout sera révélé...

**Talk and song from tongues of lilting grace, whose sounds caress my ear.**  
Paroles et chants de langues à la grâce musicale, dont les sons caressent mon oreille.  
**But not a word I heard could I relate, the story was quite clear.**  
Mais pas un mot que j'entendis puis-je le raconter, l'histoire était très claire

Le repas venait de commencer et le groupe discutait joyeusement – à l'exception de Malfoy, qui restait silencieux dans son coin. Le canard laqué préparé par Amaya était un délice aux dires de tous les convives, surtout de Ron qui mangeait avec son appétit habituel. Hermione lui fit les gros yeux lorsqu'il tenta de se resservir pour le troisième fois et proposa plutôt sa part à Draco. Ce dernier eut presque l'air surpris et déclina poliment, prétextant qu'il désirait garder sa ligne. Harry pensa distraitement qu'il n'avait nul besoin de faire attention, il avait un corps parfait. Arrivés au dessert, ayant tous plus ou moins bu, la conversation dériva sur l'amour.

« – Eh bien, le coup de foudre j'y crois mais dans notre cas, ça a plutôt été une longue connaissance et découverte de l'autre, s'écria Ron. Et pourtant, notre amour est réel et durable ! »

Il réagissait aux propos de Luna qui affirmait que seul le coup de foudre réunissait les vrais amants. Hermione approuva vivement son petit ami, et ajouta calmement :

« – Je pense que votre couple durera, il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous tenez l'une à l'autre, cependant je maintiens que seule une réelle connaissance de l'autre permet à un couple de rester ensemble longtemps. »

Harry restait indécis devant le débat.

« – Les Âmes Sœurs se reconnaissent au premier regard, dit doucement Luna. Tu ne crois pas Draco ? »

Elle avait posé ses yeux bleu glacier sur le visage pâle et lui fit un sourire. Harry posa à son tour son regard sur le blond, qui semblait surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Pourtant, après un long soupir et un coup d'oeil vers le ciel, il se lança, de sa voix traînante :

« – Je pense que les Âmes Sœurs sont des personnes ayant une relation très forte, oscillant entre la haine et l'amour. Leur passion peut être destructrice si elle n'est pas contrôlée, où acceptée. Ces personnes se reconnaissent au premier regard, oui, et elle se haïssent ou s'aiment au premier regard. »

Il se tut, posa ses yeux sur Harry, sembla hésiter.

« – Regardez : Ron et Hermione se sont tout d'abord détestés avant de s'aimer passionnément, se sont fait du mal en ne voulant pas le reconnaître. Blaise et Théo ont emmerdé tout le dortoir avec leurs disputes ou leurs ébats nocturnes des plus bruyants et passionnés, et maintenant ils ont réussi à construire une relation saine. Severus et Sir... »

Il se tut brusquement, conscient de ce qu'il allait révéler, et Harry le regarda avec des yeux ébahis. Allait-il réellement dire Sirius ? Pourtant, Snape et Black se haïssaient. Tout le monde le savait. Draco détourna le regard et toussota, gêné.

« – Malfoy ? Tu n'allais quand même pas sous entendre que Sirius et Severus... Oh par Merlin !

–Ecoute Potter... Ce qui se passait entre eux ne nous regardait pas. Je les ai juste surpris un soir en débarquant dans les appartements de mon parrain. Point. »

Après quelques secondes d'horreur, Harry se mit à envisager la chose. Était-ce, finalement, si terrible ? Il savait que Severus avait été un des plus nobles sorciers de cette Guerre, et il parvenait à l'apprécier à présent. Alors... Pourquoi pas ? Mais la discussion n'était pas finie. Amaya suggéra, l'air innocent :

« – Mais, euh, Draco... Harry et toi, vous ne vous êtes pas détestés au premier regard ? C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre... »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence à la fois outragé pour certains, ébahi, amusé, et enfin tétanisé pour d'autres, et les deux sorciers hurlèrent en même temps :

« – Quoi ? C'est pas pareil ! »

Puis ils se fusillèrent du regard, tentative un peu gâchée par leurs rougissements respectifs. Harry le fit rapidement disparaître en avalant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Bon sang, non il n'était pas amoureux de Malfoy. Mais le couple n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Luna continua avec tout autant d'innocence que sa compagne :

« – C'est vrai Harry, et puis se battre autant indique une forte tension sexuelle entre vous. »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, tandis que Harry restait bouche-bée, trop abasourdit pour émettre le moindre son. Lorsque l'un eut fini de s'étouffer et que l'autre soit parvenu à rebrancher son cerveau, ils protestèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« – Non mais rien à voir...

– Malfoy et moi ? Non mais jamais, puis...

– Pas mon style, trop Gry...

– ... Pas les blonds et...

– ...Obstinés et impulsifs, et puis...

– Serpent !

– Pote Potty ! »

De nouveau, ils se lancèrent un regard noir, tandis qu'Hermione gardait un silence pensif et que Ron semblait avoir reçu un sort de Pétrification. Mais le cerveau d'Harry fonctionnait à plein régime, et il devait s'avouer que parfois, plutôt rarement – enfin, pas souvent quoi – durant ses bagarres avec le blond, il avait ressenti une sorte de, euh, de désir. Pas vraiment fort, enfin, pas toujours, mais quand même... Et puis, c'était quand même pas sa faute si Draco était bien foutu. Et s'il avait de beaux yeux gris. Et s'il était intelligent, mignon au réveil avec une petite bouille qui lui donnait envie de le protéger et... Oh par les couilles de Merlin.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête, mais ça devait s'arrêter. Immédiatement.

.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

.

Draco poussa un énorme soupir en se levant. Les vacances avaient été... étranges. Tout d'abord parce que Harry, l'avait ignoré et évité tout juin en prétextant trop de travail – bien sûr, il n'avait même pas besoin d'aller faire les examens pour les réussir ! De plus, tous n'étaient pas en vacances : Ron continuait à gérer Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avec Georges, Amaya travaillait toujours au Chicaneur, Ginny s'entraînait avec les Harpies de Holyheads, Hermione n'avait eu que deux semaines de vacances (qu'elle avait pris avec Ron, une semaine au Terrier et une semaine en France) du fait de son travail au Ministère et enfin ils avaient continué à étudier en prévision de la rentrée. Lorsqu'ils étaient au Terrier, Ginny, stressée de ne pas être à la hauteur, les forçait à s'entraîner avec elle. Harry avait été relégué au rang de Poursuiveur, tout comme Georges. Cependant, ils réalisèrent vite qu'ils avaient besoin d'une équipe adverse et appelèrent Angelina à la rescousse, ainsi que Lori, une amie de Ginny qui faisait partie des Harpies. Malgré tout, comme Ron et Charlie occupaient le rang de Gardiens, il leur manquait un joueur.

Ce fut ainsi que Draco eut la surprise de voir Potter lui demander, dans un marmonnement ennuyé et un peu rougissant – non ça, il l'avait rêvé, Potter rougissant devant lui ? – lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien faire Poursuiveur. Après un court silence, durant lequel le blond avait fixé l'Attrapeur en plissant les yeux, incertain sur la conduite à tenir, il avait hoché sèchement la tête. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec Charlie, Georges et Angelina contre Ron, Ginny, Harry et Lori. Les matches étaient plus ou moins intéressants, malgré l'absence de Batteurs et d'Attrapeurs, et Draco devait reconnaître qu'il s'amusait. Et bien sûr, le fait qu'il rate parfois la balle n'avait rien à voir avec le corps de Potter en action.

Il fallait pourtant avouer que la plastique du brun avait sur lui un certain attrait. Premièrement parce que Harry jouait torse nu, comme tous les autres garçons, et que sa musculature fine et souple était attrayante. Deuxièmement, à cause de ce fameux Magyar à Pointes, qui était bien réel, et épousait les formes de son porteur à la perfection. Et troisièmement parce que les gouttes de sueur roulant sur ce même torse étaient... eh bien... Draco verrouilla ses pensées en sortant de la salle de bain. Potter n'avait pas changé sa fichue habitude de parvenir invariablement à se doucher avant lui. S'il ne l'évitait plus, à la place, il prenait une étrange couleur rosée en le voyant s'approcher de lui et lui en mettait une dès qu'il osait « trop la ramener ».

Cette situation le rendait fou. Fou, car lui, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, se voyait obligé de reconnaître suite à « l'incident de la chambre » qu'il éprouvait peut-être, un petit, tout petit, désir pour Potter. Pas de quoi le réveiller la nuit, hein. Non, juste suffisant pour le faire se perdre dans les yeux verts et le déconcentrer quand il voyait le corps bruni par le soleil. Ainsi, Draco était plus ou moins content que Potter ne lui parle pas trop, cela lui évitait des réactions trop embarrassantes. Mais en même temps, durant les premiers mois, il s'était, en quelque sorte, habitué à la présence d'Harry dans la salle de bain, son « b'jour » endormi et sa façon de boire son chocolat chaud, avec les moustaches à la fin. Ces derniers mois, même s'il n'avait rien fait pour changer les choses, il avait été ennuyé par tout ça.

En arrivant dans les grands bâtiments qui s'occupaient des études botaniques, naturalistes et potionnistes, il fut content de retrouver Neville et Luna. Ces derniers lui adressèrent un salut amical avant de filer respectivement vers les serres de botanique et la salle de deuxième année d'études des Créatures Magiques. Draco rejoignit rapidement le labo de Potion, où il retrouva Théodore. Le jeune homme voulait devenir Guérisseur et avait donc, sur les quatre année de formations, des cours de potions durant les deux première années. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et firent mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'expliquait le professeur au sujet du programme de deuxième année.

« – Hey Draco, ça va ?

–Oui, juste Potter qui est lourd à supporter. »

Théodore eut un large sourire.

« – Oui, je disais ça de Blaise aussi...

– Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Il n'y a rien entre Potter et moi !

– Oui oui, c'est ça... »

Le châtain n'ajouta pas un mot. Devant eux, le professeur continuait son cours, et leur lança un regard noir, que Draco effaça d'un sourire désolé. Ce cours était pourtant un de ceux qu'il préférait. La salle était claire, lumineuse, totalement différente des cachots de Hogwarts. L'homme aux cheveux blond foncés était plutôt sympathique, ne se concentrant pas que sur le fait que Draco était un Malfoy. L'ancien Slytherin finit par remarquer Théodore, qui bien que toujours silencieux, se contentait de lui lancer quelques oeillades amusées, ce qui finit par agacer Draco qui chuchota sèchement :

« – Bon, vas-y, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, rien. C'est juste que tu es vraiment obsédé par Potter.

– Mais... mais pas du tout ! »

Draco était horrifié d'avoir été percé à jour. En même temps, Théodore était un de ses meilleurs amis, Slytherin qui plus est , il n'avait donc aucun mérite...

« – Draco, tu me parle de lui dans chacune de tes lettres, quand tu vois, je suis même sûr que tu rêve de lui. »

Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ce con ? Théodore avait beau être son ami, il... Zut, il était chiant. Bon, il avait presque raison. À un point près : il ne rêvait pas de Potter. Enfin, pas souvent. Ça avait arriver une ou deux fois. Peut être même quatre ou cinq, mais bon, pas plus. Oh, et puis si ça lui arrivait, c'était pas la fin du monde. Si ? Dégoûté de lui-même et énervé contre son ami, Draco ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il lui restait tout de même un peu de dignité, après tout.

Le soir même, en atteignant le palier du cinquième étage, il se trouva face à face avec sa Némésis. Draco hésita un instant, incapable de se détacher des émeraudes qui lui faisaient face, le ventre serré par il ne savait trop quoi. Potter s'écarta légèrement pour lui laisser le passage et il l'effleura en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le grand lit vert, perturbé. Harry avait sursauté en le touchant. Que devait-il comprendre ? Non, il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Au fil des mois passés ensemble, il avait cessé de le détester et comprenait mieux qui était Harry Potter. Il désirait peut-être son corps, mais ce n'était qu'un désir physique, dû à la beauté de l'autre.

Un soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il laissait son esprit divaguer. Potter était magnifique, musclé mais sans trop, fin, pas trop grand. Et il avait ces yeux couleur forêt en été, qui semblaient luire quand il était heureux. Sans parler de ses cheveux, que Draco pressentait fins et doux. Enfin, « pressentait ». Il les avaient touché lors de leur « sieste improvisée », alors il pouvait même l'affirmer. Oui, il pouvait dire qu'il connaissait les courbes du corps de Potter par cœur, à force de les avoir observées, caressées du regard. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était le goût de sa peau, de ses lèvres. Plutôt sucrée, comme son gel douche fruité, ou le goût du musc et de la sueur après un entraînement ? Et la texture, serait-elle ferme et rêche, douce, élastique... Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait tester avec le corps de Potter. Et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur.

Il ramena un bras sur ses yeux et laissa son autre main caresser doucement les draps de soie qu'il avait achetés avant de détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise argentée . Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Il ne pouvait pas être... Normal ? Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr que non. Il était un Malfoy, il était forcément spécial. Le repas chez Luna lui revint en tête, ce qu'il s'y était dit. Leur réaction à propos de leur pseudo « coup de foudre » avait été virulente. Mais était-elle vraiment sincère ? Oui, évidemment. Potter était l'ennemi naturel des Malfoys, et les Gryffindors haïssaient les Slytherins, c'était sûr et certain. Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco sursauta lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« – Entrez ! lança-t-il. »

Il fut surpris de voir un Harry un peu gêné lui faire face, et se redressa, inconscient de la vision qu'il offrait au brun. Sa chemise entrouverte montrait son torse pâle aux muscles délicats et une ligne de poils blonds qui dépassait de l'élastique de son boxer. Aussi, il ne compris pas la soudaine dilatation des pupilles ni la crispation de Potter, qui sembla éprouver de la difficulté à lui proposer une sortie en boîte le lendemain, vendredi soir. Sans réfléchir, Draco accepta.

La musique des Bizarr' Sisters finissait de résonner dans la boîte bondée. Comme la première fois, le blond était accoudé au bar, un verre à la main, et regardait les autres danser. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux, même Potter qui dansait avec un beau blond baraqué. Il savait parfaitement que pour une fois, il avait bu plus que de raison, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Il sourit en terminant son verre, les yeux toujours braqués sur sa proie, un petit brun mignon. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer seul.

******Tonight I wanna give it all to you.**  
Ce soir, je veux tout te donner  
******In the darkness.**  
Dans l'obscurité  
******There's so much I wanna do.**  
Il y a tant de choses que je veux faire  
******And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet.**  
Et ce soir, je veux le mettre à tes pieds  
******'Cause girl, I was made for you.**  
Parce que chérie j'ai été fait pour toi.  
******And girl, you were made for me****.**  
Et toi tu as été faite pour moi.

Draco se leva avec une grâce féline et se glissa sur la piste. Les corps brûlants qui se collaient à lui le firent bientôt soupirer d'aise, alors qu'il parvenait à atteindre sa proie. Le petit brun n'hésita pas à se blottir contre son torse, avec un regard tentateur. Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, les billes d'argent croisèrent les émeraudes étrangement furieuses de Potter et Draco eut un sourire amusé, et il défia silencieusement son rival. C'était à celui qui chaufferait le mieux son compagnon. Bientôt, le jeune brun commença à haleter dans les bras forts de Draco, qui se frottait contre lui, glissant sa main sous ses vêtements et malaxant le fessier délicatement musclé. Il pouvait sentir la légère érection se frotter contre sa cuisse, et lança un regard triomphant à Harry... Avant de déchanter en voyant SON brun gémir contre la peau de l'espèce de faux blond. Enfin, pas son brun, mais... Il n'était pas... Bref. C'était juste que Potter l'agaçait tellement, et il devait reconnaître qu'il le désirait alors...

Avec une sorte de violence, il rapprocha un peu plus sa proie contre lui, laissant ses yeux brûlants accrocher ceux de sa Némésis, qui eut un sourire étrangement amusé. La colère de Draco redoubla. Ce petit enfoiré osait être amusé ? Il mordit le cou de petit brun, qui lui susurra son prénom à l'oreille. Ayden, Aylen, un truc comme ça. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, là, maintenant, c'était Potter. Ce n'était plus pour coucher avec le brun dans ses bras, non, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce duel silencieux, cet échange furieux. Ils ne chauffaient plus leur partenaires, non, ils se chauffaient de loin, s'aguichaient en silence. Leur jeu de regard finit par lasser Draco, qui se prit à rêver d'un autre corps contre le sien. Un corps plus épais, moins fragile, qui aurait des yeux verts envoûtants et des cheveux noirs en bataille et qui serait marqué par la Guerre comme lui l'était.

Leur danse les avaient peu à peu rapprochés, et bientôt, Draco s'aperçut qu'ils étaient côte à côte, leur partenaires se frôlant et leur donnant presque l'impression d'être encore plus proches. Du coin de l'œil, le Slytherin aperçut Potter se mordre la lèvre en basculant la tête vers l'arrière, dans une posture de total abandon au grand blond. Draco fut prise d'une soudaine bouffée de colère mêlée de désir. Il le voulait. Maintenant, sans concession et sans hésitation. Il voulait voir ce regard, cette façon de respirer fort, il voulait que cet abandon soit pour lui, uniquement pour lui et pas pour cet espèce de grand hippogriffe. Était-ce l'alcool ? Peut être. D'un geste, il laissa le petit brun en plan pour arracher Harry aux bras de l'autre. Surpris, Harry se débattit un instant, avant de se laisser aller contre Draco.

Ce dernier ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Son érection se faisait douloureuse au contact du corps dont il rêvait, mais son esprit lui hurlait qu'il était en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Et pour arranger le tout, deux yeux d'un vert embrumé par les vapeur d'alcool se levèrent vers lui et Harry lui souffla à l'oreille :

« – Tu fais quoi là, Draco ? »

Sa voix était un peu rauque, plus lente qu'à son habitude, abrutie par le désir et le Whisky Pur-Feu. Draco frissonna, et plongea son nez dans le cou offert, inspirant à plein poumon son odeur : musc, épices, terre après la pluie... Avoir un Animagus loup l'avait rendu plus sensible. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry basculer la tête, lui donnant un accès total à sa peau. Mû par une envie irrésistible, il baisa la peau, la mordilla, la lécha. Émerveillé par sa douceur, son goût un peu salé. Draco ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était Harry, son odeur, son goût, le désir qui montait en lui comme un vague irrépressible.

Alors, il n'hésita plus, il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Des images nées de son imagination quelques nuit auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire. Le lit de son brun, les draps rouge sang, lui en train de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Cet instant, où ils s'étaient éveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nez à nez. La douceur des cheveux d'Harry sous ses paumes, et l'éclat de ses yeux quand il riait. Avec une sorte de désespoir, Draco s'empara des lèvres rosées, cherchant à peine à prendre le contrôle du baiser. Après un instant de surprise, il sentit que Harry lui rendait son étreinte. C'était _bon_, si bon. Il glissa une de ses jambes entres celles de son ex-rival, la frotta contre la bosse conséquente qu'il avait devinée quelques fractions de seconde plus tôt, et sentit une décharge de plaisir le traverser en entendant le gémissement du Gryffindor.

Draco rompit le baiser, noya ses yeux dans ceux face à lui. Il n'était plus temps de douter, de s'interroger. Non, à présent, il voulait juste s'abandonner dans ces bras bronzés, voir le visage d'Harry rougir, se contracter de désir. Il voulait le voir s'offrir tout entier à lui. Ce fut pour toutes ces raisons qu'il transplana, emmenant Harry dans sa chambre rouge à Grimmauld Place. Le brun n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris, vacillant un instant sur ses pieds avant que Draco ne l'embrasse à nouveau. C'était bien plus qu'un simple baiser : ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, collés l'un à l'autre. Il s'embrassaient comme lorsqu'ils se battaient, avec violence et passion. Le blond tira sa baguette de sa poche et, d'un informulé, les mit nus tout deux et lâcha l'objet au sol. Puis il recula d'un pas, ses mains toujours posées sur les hanches fines mais puissantes, et détailla le corps de son amant.

« – Tu es magnifique... »

Il put sentir Harry frissonner à ces mots, avant qu'il ne se coule à nouveau contre lui pour mordiller son cou. Ses longs doigts pâles parcoururent le dos musclé avec satisfaction, jusqu'aux fesses fermes et douces. Là, il s'arrêta, se délectant de sentir Harry contre lui. D'ailleurs, la main étonnamment fraîche du susnommé caressait doucement son torse, s'arrêtant sur chacune de ses cicatrices.

« – C'est moi qui te les ai faites... »

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire, prenant son visage dépourvu de lunettes rondes – ça lui allait si bien, les yeux enfin découverts ! – en coupe dans ses mains. Et, laissant enfin ses dernières barrières tomber, il l'entraîna sur le lit, le laissant le surplomber. Plus rien ne les arrêtait. Plus de coups, plus de Voldemort, plus de maisons rivales. Juste eux, eux et leur désir dévorant. La nuit leur appartenait.

* * *

Eh oui ! Je suis méchante ! Oui oui, je vous coupe là, je sais, je suis affreuse.

Pour être sûrs de bénéficier d'un vrai lemon, bien long et tout, au prochain chapitre, je me vois obligée très chers lecteurs, de vous faire du chantage. Si si. Du chantage à la review. N'hésitez donc pas à m'en laisser, à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, de l'avancée de leurs sentiments, de leur caractère dans cette fic. Si jamais il y a des fautes, dites le moi, je vais faire de mon mieux pour les changer.

Donc voilà, je vous dit à dans environ deux semaines !

Bisous baveux, Erwaël.


	3. Draco's Love

Coucou ! Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue pour poster, mais voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! Un grand merci à tout ces lecteurs (plus de 1200 vues ! Ouah !) et surtout, merci aux deux personne ayant laissé une review sur le précédent chapitre ! C'est vraiment un plaisir d'avoir des avis !

Dans ce chapitre se trouve le lemon promis, dans la troisième partie. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai vécu un petit moment d'hésitation, devant le peu de retours sur le second chapitre, et que j'ai failli ne pas poster. Cependant, lorsque j'ai commencé un truc, je le finis en général. Et je voulais pas décevoir les personnes m'ayant dit que la fic lui plaisait.

Je ne vais pas quémander des reviews, je l'ai fait dans les deux premiers chapitre et j'ai bien vu que ça n'avait aucun effet. Alors voilà, faites ce que vous voulez.

Disclaimer : tout est toujours à JKR. Niveau musiques : Dream On de Aerosmith, Undisclosed Desires de Muse et Fall for You de Seconhand Serenade.

« Ce qui est créé par l'esprit est plus vivant que la matière. »de Charles Baudelaire

« Une fois qu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela soit, doit être la vérité. » de Sir A. Conan Doyle, dans Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy pensa qu'il était le plus con de tous les hommes de la Terre et, dans un mouvement d'humeur, il écrasa son poing contre le miroir face à lui, avant de grogner sous la douleur. La vitre avait explosé sous l'impact, et sa main saignait. Un rapide regard autour de la pièce lui apprit qu'il n'y avait pas de bandages suceptibles de l'aider. Après avoir entouré sa blessure d'un serviette, il attrapa sa baguette et lança un Reparo informulé, avant de transplaner jusqu'à son université, sans prendre la peine de descendre à la cuisine. Les autres savaient qu'il allait partir.

Une fois arrivé, il chercha rapidement Théodore du regard, et soupira de soulagement quand il l'aperçut, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son ami, qui poussa un cri en voyant l'état de sa main.

« – Bon sang, Draco ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ?! »

Bien que furibond, le châtain s'occupa tout de même de la main blessée. Il enleva les petits morceaux de verre à l'aide d'une pince à épiler, sans toutefois faire preuve de douceur, et provoquant ainsi quelques protestations de la part de Draco. Au final, il lança un sort de soin et dit sèchement :

« – Voilà ! Monsieur est guéri ! »

Draco le regarda avec agacement avant de lui lancer :

« – Eh, c'est quoi ton problème ?

– Mon problème ? Mon problème ? »

Les yeux de Théo s'étaient plissé jusqu'à ne plus être que deux fentes menaçantes. Il s'approcha lentement de Draco de manière à envahir totalement son espace personnel.

« – Tu veux le connaître mon problème, connard ? C'est toi mon problème ! Toi et ta tête d'enterrement, tes soupirs à fendre l'âme, ta mauvaise humeur à la con et tes coups de colère inutiles. Tu fais chier, Draco ! T'es là sans l'être, tu rumines, tu envoies tout le monde balader. On dirait une gamine de quinze en plein chagrin d'amour ! Bordel, Draco, Blaise et moi nous sommes tes amis ! Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Harry mais... Bordel, parles-en ! Et arrête de faire ta drama-queen ! »

Le blond vacilla, ébranlé par la tirade de son ami. Il ne pensait pas avoir été aussi infernal ces dernières semaines. Et surtout, il ne croyait pas que quiconque avait compris pourquoi. Des flash-backs lui revinrent. Harry l'embrassant, Harry le prenant, baisant sa nuque, la sensation de son sexe en lui, sa main sur sa peau. Et puis, au matin, la fuite. Le regard abasourdit d'Harry alors que Draco sortait du lit pour retourner dans sa chambre. Ses mots, comme une claque. « – C'était rien, pour toi ? Pour moi non plus. » Et puis cette douleur dans le cœur, lancinante, effrayante. Ce vide en lui qui le faisait serrer son oreiller, la nuit, lorsqu'il était seul. Non, il ne pensait décidément pas que Théo avait remarqué ce qui se produisait dans son esprit actuellement.

Bon sang ! Ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule. Comme si Harry pouvait lui manquer. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était juste que d'habitude, il prenait et n'était pas pris. Là, il avait été au dessus, puis en dessous. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un soumis, mais un dominant ! Et ce qui s'était passé avec Potter n'était qu'une erreur. Une simple et énorme erreur. Et bien sûr, elle ne se reproduirait jamais. De plus, il ne risquerait jamais de devoir raconter tout ça à son meilleur ami... Non, ce n'était pas le genre de truc que Théodore pouvait entendre. Surtout pour une certaine partie, très dérangeante et dont il avait particulièrement honte. Le regard argent croisa les billes brunes qui lui faisaient face, et Draco sentit ses bonnes résolutions s'effondrer. Avec une hésitation peu habituelle chez lui, il commença à parler. Expliquant ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et le matin suivant, et ce qui arrivait depuis. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas tout dire. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui lui était revenu quand Potter s'était retiré. Théodore hochait la tête, soudain compréhensif, et ayant une meilleure vue globale de la situation, il finit par soupirer.

« – Draco. Ni moi ni Blaise ne pouvons t'aider là. C'est un truc que tu dois résoudre tout seul. »

Son ami lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Il n'y avait rien à résoudre. Rien n'arriverait plus, Harry se foutait de lui. Point. N'est ce pas ? Raaah, ce que tout ça pouvait l'énerver. Et puis, il le rendait dingue, le brun, avec son regard furieux et ses cheveux en bataille. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. C'était lui qui l'avait dit, non ? C'était lui qui avait dit que ça ne voulait rien dire. Alors maintenant, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Point barre. Un nouveau soupir désespéré de Théodore fit revenir le blond à la réalité, et il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« – Draco.. si tout cela ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu te tortures ? Et pourquoi tu ne peux t'empêcher d'essayer de lui trouver un sens ? »

En rentrant à Grimmauld Place bien plus tard dans la journée, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se reposer la question. Enfin, se la reposer... Il n'avait cessé d'y penser toute la journée, et une part de lui avait trouvé une réponse. Les deux mains agrippant fermement le lavabo, il fixait son reflet comme si ce dernier était le miroir du Risèd et allait lui révéler tant de choses. Son passé, son présent... Son futur ? Ses désirs les plus profonds lui paraissaient inconnus. Il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, en réalité. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être compliqué comme ça ? De toute façon, il devait faire sa vie avec une femme, et pas un homme ! Et Potter n'avait rien à voir là-dedans !

**Every time that I look in the mirror.  
**Chaque fois que je (me)regarde dans la glace.  
**All these lines on my face getting clearer.  
**Tous ces traits de mon visage deviennent plus marqués.  
**The past is gone.  
**Le passé a disparu.  
**It went by, like dusk to dawn.  
**Il a filé aussi vite que l'espace du soir au matin.  
**Isn't that the way.**  
N'est ce pas ainsi.**  
****Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**.  
On a tous des comptes à rendre dans la vie.

******Yeah I know, nobody knows**,  
Ouais je sais, personne ne sait,  
**Where it comes and where it goes.  
**D'où on vient et où on va.  
**I know it's everybody's sin.  
**Je sais c'est un péché qu'on commet tous.

Draco poussa un long soupir fatigué. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il être tranquille ? Il aurait aimé être seul, mais il se trouvait là, bloqué dans cette maison où tout lui revenait à la figure à chaque instant. Les photos des Maraudeurs, de la famille Weasley, des amis du Trio, des articles sur Harry qu'Hermione entretenait soigneusement... Des tas de bibelots et de livres ayant appartenu à la famille Black, à son cousin Sirius. Tout cela le rendait dingue. On aurait pu appeler cela de la culpabilité inutile... Mais les Malfoys ne ressentaient pas ce genre de choses, n'est ce pas ? Et tout ça sans compter Kreattur qui lui avait chuchoté un jour qu'il avait le nez de « Mademoiselle Bellatrix ». Franchement, tout cela le faisait chier. Il avait hâte d'en avoir fini avec cette prison. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait les études qu'il avait entreprises. Il souriait à l'idée d'être Maître des Potions, même s'il se doutait qu'on ne le prendrait jamais à Hogwarts. Travailler avec les potions était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimé, dès son plus jeune âge, quand Severus venait au Manoir pur lui donner des cours... Il repensa à Grimmauld Place, à ce que Severus et Sirius avaient sûrement vécu ici.

Et puis, il y avait Potter. L'odeur de Potter dans la salle de bain, le reste de son petit déjeuner sur la table, la marque de son corps dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter quand Draco entrait dans la pièce. Sa voix qui résonnait dans la maison vide quand il discutait avec quelqu'un dans le feu, son rire lorsque Ron faisait une blague ou une maladresse. Ses yeux concentrés et ses cheveux qui s'emmêlaient lorsqu'il faisait un tour en balai juste sous les fenêtres de la chambre verte. Ce con était partout. C'était une véritable horreur. Sans compter qu'il devait bien reconnaître que coucher avec lui n'avait pas résolu grand chose... Le blond sursauta en entendant un coup contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« – Draco! Ça fait une heure que je poireaute, sors de là ! »

Un frisson parcourut son corps pâle à l'entente de la sécheresse du ton, et Draco se recomposa un masque de froideur pour ressortir. Il jeta un regard glacial au brun, qui feignit ne pas le remarquer, avant de qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la pièce pour se laver les dents. Draco attendit de rentrer à nouveau dans sa chambre pour laisser son désarroi apparaître sur ses traits marqués par les nuits sans sommeil. Étrangement, il commençait à craquer. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Il avait des cauchemars la nuit, souvent. Il en faisait de plus en plus. Ce genre d'affreux songes-souvenirs, où il revoyait les tortures de Voldemort, de Bellatrix, de son père sur des innocents. Et... le regard de Voldemort sur lui, sa main qui, un jour, n'avait pas hésité à caresser son torse, puis à descendre...

Le Slytherin se crispa et verrouilla automatiquement la partie de son esprit qui contenait ces souvenirs. Son regard parcourut rapidement la chambre, s'ancrant machinalement à tout ce qui l'entourait et qui prouvait qu'il était bien à Grimmauld Place et plus au Manoir, et il s'écroula sur le lit, ramenant ses jambes contre lui dans une position fœtale. Après tous ces mois passés à Grimmauld Place, il pensait qu'il irait mieux. Que les cauchemars qu'il faisait avant son procès se seraient définitivement envolés. Mais, après avoir connu un mieux – c'est à dire une presque disparition – les mauvais rêves étaient réapparus, encore plus fort, suite à sa nuit avec Potter. Ce dernier avait, de manière totalement inconsciente, réveillé ce qui dormait en lui. Et à présent, il était si seul...

Draco serra son traversin contre lui. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Un Malfoy était fort. Un Malfoy était... Une larme roula sur joue et s'écrasa sur ses draps. Une larme de fatigue, d'incompréhension. Il ne savait plus où il en était, avec qui ou contre qui il se battait. Contre lui-même peut-être. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il finit par s'endormir, roulé en boule sur les draps de soie, une trace de sel séchant doucement sur son visage. Cette nuit-là, comme beaucoup ces derniers temps, il rêva.

_Et comme dans un film d'horreur, il était pétrifié. Incapable d'effectuer ne serait-ce qu'un il y avait cette main, glacée, blanche, qui glissait sur son torse. Les hurlements derrière lui, ceux des Mudbloods qu'il torturait. Le visage de craie face au sien esquissa un sourire terrifiant._

_« - Connais-tu la peur, jeune Malfoy ? »_

_Et toujours cette main, qui descendait, toujours plus bas, avant de se stopper. Et soudain, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il était entièrement nu. La honte le submergea, et il voulut bouger, fuir, loin. Les cris dans son dos se firent déchirants. L'Autre était habillé – et il allait le rester, il le savait, cette scène il l'avait déjà vécue, tellement de fois... Il tenta de se reculer, sans pouvoir. Terreur. Honte._

_« - Pense à ta famille... »_

_La voix s'était faite caressante, mielleuse, dégoûtante. Alors Draco cessa de bouger. Il ferma les yeux, laissa le sort le plaquer sur le matelas et emprisonner ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas, ce serait sa première fois en dessous, mais pas avec Lui... Il barricada son esprit, tenta de sortir de son corps, de ne pas ressentir. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Bruissement des vêtements, le poids d'un corps au dessus du sien. Des doigts qui s'introduisaient en lui, qui le préparaient sans ménagement. Il se débattit, et enfin, commença à hurler._

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, sursautant violemment, et se débattit contre le corps qui était à côté du sien. Il haletait, terrifié, hors de lui, tenta de frapper celui qui le tenait. Son esprit paniqué et confus partait dans tous les sens, et il sentit un esprit se mêler à ses pensées, apercevant les images de son cauchemar. Non, NON, il ne fallait pas, il ne devait pas...

« – Draco, calme-toi, c'est moi, c'est rien, je suis là... »

Le blond reconnut la voix de Potter. Il voulut se reculer, complètement honteux de ce que le brun venait de voir, mais ce dernier le retint, le forçant à se caler contre lui, le nez contre son épaule. Draco abandonna, se blottit contre le corps fin, tremblant et en sueur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa Némésis aie vu ça... Son pire cauchemar et sa pire honte. Il aurait voulu oublier ça. Des paroles continuaient à s'échapper de la bouche d'Harry.

« – Je suis là, il est mort, il te fera plus rien, je le laisserai plus jamais... Je suis désolé, Draco, je voulais pas mais j'en avais marre de tes cauchemars, je voulais te réveiller, mais ton esprit s'est tendu vers moi et.. J'ai vu... C'est affreux ce qu'il a fait, mais ça n'arrivera plus... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... »

Un rire cassé s'échappa de la bouche de Draco.

« – Il est tard pour dire ça... T'étais où hein ? Le Sauveur.. T'étais où putain ? Quand il torturait les gens, quand il m'a fait ça ? Tu foutais quoi ? Je te hais Potter, je te hais pour tout ça. Tu m'as sauvé du Feudeymon mais bordel... C'était ce jour là que t'aurais dû venir. Tu sais, quand il me... quand il me pilonnait, et que j'avais l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, je suppliais, je hurlais, pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne me sauver. Et je t'ai demandé, toi, pas à voix haute mais au fond de moi je voulais que tu débarques. »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fui, le matin de leur nuit de sexe. Parce que il s'était dégoûté lui même en jouissant lorsque Harry l'avait pris. Parce que être pris lui avait ramené tout un tas de choses en mémoire.

« – Un Oubliettes. Il m'avait jeté un Oubliettes, tu comprends ? Sauf que j'étais tellement brisé que ces souvenirs me sont revenus quelque fois sous la forme de cauchemars. Et quand on a... Quand tu m'as... ça a rompu le sort ! Et tout... tout... Je te hais pour ça ! Je ne suis qu'un faible, je suis sale, je suis... »

Deux lèvres posées sur les siennes le firent taire. Harry l'embrassa doucement, chastement, et il se calma instantanément. C'était Harry, tout allait bien... Son esprit semblait perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre en rêve. Peu lui importait maintenant, il ne voulait plus réfléchir à sa relation avec le brun, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était un peu de réconfort. Les bras qu'il devinait à peine dans la faible lueur de la lune l'entourèrent plus fortement, et la voix un peu rauque retentit à nouveau.

« – Si j'avais su... Draco, je ne t'aurais jamais fait du mal consciemment, plus maintenant._ »_

Le silence s'installa. Draco se redressa un peu pour mieux regarder Harry, qui était assis sur le bord du lit, en boxer tout comme lui. La lumière de la lune s'infiltrait par la fenêtre et venait lui faire un halo pâle, illuminant délicatement ses yeux verts. Il était superbe. Draco ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était la nuit, ou parce que son cauchemar l'avait ébranlé jusqu'à faire tomber toutes ses défenses, mais il se sentait étrangement bien contre Potter. Alors il se serra à nouveau contre lui, inspirant son odeur. Il se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Une simple nuit avait suffit à le marquer au fer rouge.

Draco hésita. Puis, avec douceur, il força Harry à se coucher, défaisant pour ce les draps verts, et se lova dans les bras tendres. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas, que le lendemain, il allait se réveiller et que son esprit rationnel et malfoyen allait reprendre le dessus sur son instinct et le forcer à s'éloigner. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Harry lui faisait du bien, et il n'en demandait pas plus pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, il ne voulait pas de sexe d'aucune forme, juste le sentir contre lui avec cette impression d'être à sa place. Avec un petit soupir, il se tourna et cala son dos contre le torse du brun, entremêla leurs jambes et attrapa sa main pour la poser contre son ventre. Enfin, apaisé par le souffle chaud dans son cou, il se rendormit.

.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

.

Harry Potter se regardait dans la glace en se disant qu'il ne comprenait pas Draco Malfoy. Enfin, ce n'était pas exact. Il comprenait Draco, mais pas toujours. Les événements de la semaine passée lui avaient fait croire qu'il avait réussi à passer une des barrières de sa Némésis mais... Non. Mais tout ça avait eu le mérite de lui donner une explication de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin de la soirée en boîte qui avait.. dérapé. Ce n'était pas parce que Draco voulait juste tirer son coup qu'il était parti. Non, c'était parce que ce que Harry lui avait fait avait brisé l'Oubliettes que Voldemort avait posé sur lui.

Et là, on revenait à la bonne vieille culpabilité. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû tenter ça, pas aussi vite... Surtout en sachant pertinemment que Draco était un dominant et qu'il n'était jamais en dessous. Mais le blond semblait en redemander, cette nuit-là, alors comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Harry fixa son reflet, son corps à moitié nu et frissonna. Il lui semblait revivre ces instant merveilleux où Draco et lui n'avaient fait qu'un. Il avait adoré être ris par le blond, ressentant chaque coup de butoir avec une intensité égale. Mais inversement, être à l'intérieur du blond avait été un délice. Enfin, que pour lui apparemment.

Tout ça le ramenait à la nuit où, excédé par les hurlements du blond, il avait décidé d'aller le réveiller pour pouvoir dormir. Il devait avouer avoir été furieux contre Draco, son comportement l'ayant rendu fou. Le voir quitter le lit avait été une déchirure et il lui en voulait terriblement. Alors il ne se préoccupait pas de le voir l'éviter. Mais, lorsqu'il avait touché le Slytherin, il avait été assaillit par les images du cauchemar affreux. Voir Malfoy, habituellement si fier, hurler, supplier, pleurer avait été un choc. Puis le réveil paniqué de Draco, ses mots de désespoir qui avaient poignardé Harry au plus profond de lui. « - T'étais où putain ? Je t'ai demandé, toi... » Non, il ne regrettait pas sa réaction, il ne regrettait pas le baiser qu'il avait donné à l'autre homme.

Dans tout ça, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la réaction de Draco au matin. Son rejet, la façon dont il l'avait repoussé, froid et calme, assurant que rien de tout ça ne devait sortir de cette chambre et que Harry ne devait pas en tenir compte. Il pensait à quoi ? Bordel, il avait été violé par le pire des salauds, et il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense ? Le Gryffindor serra convulsivement les poings. Il s'en souvenait, sans arrêt ! Jour et nuit, il revoyait Draco souffrir sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, et il aurait voulu que le Lord soit encore vivant pour pouvoir le tuer une nouvelle fois. Il soupira en tentant de sa calmer. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient se rendre au Terrier pour la naissance de Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur. Bien sûr, Draco les accompagnait.

Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt noir avec une inscription « London » dessus et sortit de la salle de bain pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le-dit Draco. Ils se figèrent, puis le blond tendit le bras et ébouriffa les cheveux couleur corbeau du (légèrement) plus petit. Le regard interrogateur et surpris que lui balança Harry eu pour seule réponse :

« – Je préfère comme ça. »

Puis il le précéda dans l'escalier jusqu'à la cheminée, où ils utilisèrent la fameuse poudre pour se rendre chez les Weasleys. Harry fut ravit de retrouver la famille au grand complet, et les embrassades furent chaleureuses. Molly, comme à son habitude, s'inquiéta de son air fatigué. Il l'assura de son sommeil paisible, et affirma que c'étaient les cours qui étaient difficiles. Puis elle se tourna vers Draco. Le blond avait le même air gauche et froid que la première fois qu'il était venu, bien des mois auparavant. La mère de Ron sembla hésiter puis elle fit un pas en avant et serra le jeune sorcier dans ses bras. Harry put lire de la surprise sur son visage, mais Draco se baissa pour enlacer à son tour Molly et... Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il s'agissait bien d'une larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue pâle.

Harry se retint de se jeter sur lui, de poser ses lèvres à l'endroit où la perle salée avait laissé un légère trace. Il se contenta de se détourner pou admirer le bébé qui sommeillait dans les bras de sa mère. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander s'il pouvait la prendre, une petite forme se jeta dans ses bras.

« – Harry !

– Teddy ! Comment ça va mon grand ? »

Il s'agissait bel et bien de son filleul, et il aperçut Andromeda qui le salua d'un signe de main avant de repartir dans sa discussion avec Angelina. Teddy avait pour l'instant une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés d'un bleu chatoyant qu'il attribuait à de la joie, et un énorme sourire. Il était à présent âgé de deux ans et demi, et se montrait étonnamment mature. Harry le cala contre sa hanche pour lui demander avec tendresse :

« – Alors, tu viendras bientôt chez moi ?

– Oui ! »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il capta le regard de Draco sur lui. Le blond semblait surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et avait le regard rivé à l'enfant, mi-inquiet, mi-envieux. Harry n'hésita que peu, et s'approcha de lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage. Qu'importe l'air choqué d'Andromeda, il devait lui présenter. Teddy regarda curieusement l'homme en face de lui, avant de décider qu'il était gentil et de lui faire un sourire. Draco sourit à son tour, avant de serrer sa petite menotte avec la sienne, bien plus grande.

« – Bonjour bonhomme ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Teddy ! Et z'ai – il compta sur ses doigts avant d'affirmer fièrement – deux ans ! »

Harry contemplait le visage détendu et amusé de Draco, et finit par déclarer :

« – Teddy, je vais discuter avec Mamie Andromeda, je peux te laisser avec Draco ? Tu vas voir, il est très gentil ! »

Teddy hocha gravement la tête et tendit ses bras fins vers Draco, qui le prit machinalement, avec un regard pétrifié vers Harry. Le sorcier lui fit un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers Andromeda, auprès de qui il s'installa sans quitter des yeux le blond qui riait avec Teddy. La vieille femme suivit son regard et eut un froncement de sourcils.

« – Je ne suis pas sûre que le laisser avec Teddy...

– Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Teddy semble déjà l'apprécier, et Dray ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

Dray ? Ce surnom lui était venu comme ça, tel un réflexe longtemps enfoui. Mais Andromeda continua.

« – Peut-être, mais je ne souhaite pas que mon petit fils joue avec quelqu'un qui connaissait les meurtriers de ses parents ! »

Elle avait tellement élevé la voix que beaucoup de monde l'entendirent, dont Draco qui se retourna vers eux en pâlissant soudain. Harry se dressa entre lui et Andromeda, dans un mécanisme de défense automatique. Il devait protéger Draco de ses paroles, lui prouver qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance. À voix basse, pour que Teddy n'entende pas, il répliqua :

« – Dois-je te rappeler que Bellatrix était ta sœur ? Ainsi, en suivant ton propre raisonnement, tu ne devrais pas approcher ton petit-fils. »

Andromeda s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle se tut en fixant derrière l'épaule du Gryffindor, qui y découvrit Draco. Ayant visiblement posé Teddy dans les bras accueillant de Ginny, il semblait à la fois furieux et embarrassé.

« – Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, je ne suis pas un faible ! »

Harry vacilla. Non, non, il n'avait pas compris. Ce n'était pas... Mais déjà Draco continuait.

« – Andromeda, je ne peux poser des mots sur ce que vous avez subi en perdant votre mari, votre fille de la main de ma tante et enfin votre gendre. Cependant, il faut que vous compreniez que Bellatrix et Dolohov ne sont pas moi. Dolohov n'a pas hésité à torturer mon père sous mes yeux après l'incident du Ministère, sur les ordres de Voldemort. Quant à Bellatrix, il n'y a qu'une personne au monde que je haïsse plus qu'elle , et il s'agit de son Maître. »

Il s'arrêta, et baissa les yeux.

« – Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour m'occuper d'un enfant, ni le mieux placé pour vous demander pardon. Mais je le fais. »

Plus tard, Harry se dirait que c'était à cet instant précis qu'il était vraiment tombé fou amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Mais là, il se contentait de le fixer, de contempler ses yeux gris argent hantés par le passé. Une bouffée d'amour monta en lui, il sentit que son cœur battait à toute vitesse, et il songea qu'il avait très, très envie de l'embrasser. Il se retint, pensant que c'était inapproprié, et que Draco le repousserait certainement. Andromeda hocha lentement la tête, et dans les yeux des deux adversaires passa une lueur de compréhension, puis le plus jeune tourna les talons pour se rendre au jardin. Harry se précipita derrière lui. Tout étais à la fois si confus, et si clair ! Il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi lui, mais il l'aimait. C'était là, ça avait été là pendant longtemps sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Et ça ne partirait plus.

******Soothing, I'll make you feel pure**  
En t'apaisant, je te ferai te sentir pur  
******Trust me, you can be sure**  
Fais moi confiance, tu peux être sûr

******I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
Je veux reconcilier la violence dans ton coeur  
******I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**  
Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque  
******I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé  
******I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**  
Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton coeur

Une fois sorti, Harry chercha un instant la forme de Draco dans les ombres naissantes. Quelques gnomes ricanaient dans un buisson, et les arbres noueux près des murs s'agitaient doucement grâce à la petite brise. Enfin, il vit la silhouette du Slytherin près de l'étang, et se hâta de l'y rejoindre. Les deux billes d'argent liquide étaient encore brillantes de colère et de tristesse mêlées, et lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour gronder :

« – Bordel, Potter, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Harry s'approcha encore plus de lui, le menton légèrement relevé, droit et fier de le voir tressaillir au contact de son souffle. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, et le ciel derrière eux se paraît de couleurs chatoyantes. Le brun admira un instant les cheveux fins de Draco, qui s'emmêlaient en ondulant au gré du vent léger.

« – Draco... Je suis désolé. »

Pour une raison que Harry ne comprit pas, cela sembla mettre encore plus Draco en colère.

« – Je suis désolé, continua-t-il malgré tout, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

– Tu.. Tu ne comprends rien ! »

La voix de Draco était furieuse, avec une pointe de désespoir qui fit tressaillir le cœur de son vis à vis. Toutefois, ce dernier commençait à être agacé par l'insistance de Draco à lui en vouloir sans raison apparente et à ne rien vouloir lui expliquer. Ainsi, il plissa les yeux et répondit avec un brin d'exaspération :

« – Non, je ne comprends pas, alors si tu voulais bien m'expliquer ça m'aiderait ! Je lis pas dans tes pensées, Draco, alors parfois faut que tu me dises quel est ton problème ! »

L'autre soupira profondément, s'approcha de lui et posa ses doigts sur les tempes d'Harry, qui allait protester lorsqu'il fut projeté dans l'esprit de Draco. C'était comme voir tout un tas de choses défiler et devoir faire le tri. Des pensées fusaient, s'entremêlaient, disparaissaient, et des souvenirs se créaient pour s'effacer aussitôt.

Harry hésita un instant. Une voix traînante, qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, résonna alors.

« – Je ne suis pas doué pour expliquer, alors je te montre... »

Le brun examina alors l'esprit mis à nu de Draco. Des sentiments et des émotions s'y combattaient. Honte, toujours, mais aussi colère et... Ah, ça y est, il voyait. Il avait peur de ce que Harry pouvait penser de lui après ce à quoi il avait assisté. Il avait tout simplement peur de paraître faible, et inutile aux yeux de son ex-ennemi. Harry aurait pu en rire de soulagement. Si c'était juste ça... Il alla plus profond dans les méandres des pensées du blond, et s'aperçut que ce dernier regrettait de lui avoir montré ça, qu'il pensait qu'il le dégoûtait à présent. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il croie qu'il était une petite chose faible.  
Harry ressortit lentement et prudemment de la tête de Draco. Il se souvenait à quel point il haïssait Snape lorsqu'il s'amusait à fouiller dans son cerveau. Un léger rougissement était apparu sur les joues pâles, et Draco détourna les yeux. Savait-il à quel point il était beau, dans son jean gris argent et sa chemise blanche cintrée ? Un ange déchu... Harry eut un rictus intérieur. Il devenait vraiment ridicule, pire qu'une écolière ayant consulté trop de romans d'amour. Il s'aperçut soudain que l'autre homme s'était reculé et lui tournait à présent le dos.

« – Je me demande bien ce que tu peux penser de moi, maintenant... »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se coller contre son dos, passa ses bras autour de la taille fine et glissa son visage dans le nuque où se baladaient quelques mèches d'or. Il était toujours plus petit que sa Némésis, mais peu importe. Il aimait ça, se sentir protégé dans les bras forts de Draco. Et, paisiblement, il murmura :

« – Draco... Tu es le Slytherin le plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Il sentit l'autre tressaillir dans ses bras, mais continua rapidement pour l'empêcher de parler.

« – Mon opinion à ton sujet n'a pas changée. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, de courageux, et je n suis pas intervenu parce que je te crois trop faible pour te défendre. C'est juste que... Je ne supporte plus qu'on s'attaque à toi. Tu es... Bordel, Draco, tu m'as fait ça ! C'est toi qui m'as montré à quel point tu es une personne merveilleuse. Je me fiche que Voldemort t'aie fait ça. Enfin, je m'en fiche dans le sens où pour moi, ça n'a aucune incidence sur le fait que tu es et restera toujours parfait. Mais le voir te faire ça, j'ai eu envie de le tuer, de le mutiler pour ce qu'il t'as fait. »

Harry fit une pause. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de Draco qui s'accélérait, et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face. La bouche fine était entrouverte, et Draco semblait prêt à parler, à lui dire quelque chose. Il ne voulut pas lui en laisser le temps.

« – Tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Ça n'est pas arrivé, et ça n'arrivera jamais. Je... Je te désire Draco, je... Je ne peux plus supporter ta vue, j'ai une envie constante de... de t'embrasser, de te prendre contre moi, de sentir ta peau... Au contraire, depuis une semaine j'ai encore plus envie de toi, je veux te faire oublier ce que tu as subi. Tu n'es pas sale Draco, tu es beau, et je veux juste... »

Il soupira. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Il était un Gryffindor, courage ! Avec une sorte de timidité, il laissa sa main droite glisser jusqu'à la joue de Draco, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il retenait presque son souffle, terrifié à l'idée de le voir fuir une fois de plus. Mais le plus grand restait immobile, les yeux plongés dans les siens, semblant juste attendre... Alors il pencha la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec leur premier, qui était rendu violent par le désir et l'alcool. Non, il était calme, tendre, chaste. Mais bientôt, Draco entrouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue vint effleurer celles d'Harry, qui lui laissa le passage, émerveillé par les sensations qu'il découvrait. C'était si... bon.

Ils finirent par rompre leur baiser et restèrent ainsi, silencieux, appuyés l'un contre l'autre dans la fraîcheur du crépuscule.

.

HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP/HPDM/DMHP

.

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux, persuadé d'être encore en train de rêver. Puis il vit la figure encore endormie d'Harry à côté de lui, et il poussa un soupir soulagé. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Ces dernières semaines étaient bien réelles. Il se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir caresser les contour de ce visage tant aimé et sourit sans pouvoir se retenir. Alors oui, il avait encore des cauchemars, mais ils diminuaient depuis que Harry venait dormir à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient encore parlé à personne de leur relation. De toute façon, elle n'était pour l'instant pas assez définie pour qu'ils s'avancent sur quoi que ce soit.

La déclaration d'Harry chez les Weasleys avait été pour lui un véritable soulagement. En effet, pendant une semaine, il avait été persuadé de dégoûter son amant. Il se sentait si sale, comment Harry ne pouvait pas voir cela ? Mais non, il n'était pas comme ça. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Était-ce de l'amour ? Aucun d'eux n'avait posé ce mot depuis. Pourtant... Déjà, durant cette semaine où il avait douté de lui, et de son maintenant petit ami, il s'était rendu compte de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, si l'avis des autres lui importait peu, celui du Gryffindor était primordial. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de voir le dégoût dans les yeux verts. En tout cas, ils avaient beau être ensembles, Harry n'avait pas tenté de le toucher. Pas une seule fois. Et cela blessait Draco plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.  
Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, le réveil sonna et Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser, avec cette tendresse qui le caractérisait tant.

« – Salut. »

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond. Il y avait tant de choses contenues dans ce simple « salut ». Tant d'émotions dont il aurait aimé connaître la teneur... Mais peut-être la connaissait-il, il était tellement habitué à se voiler la face. Il lui répondit par un autre baiser, puis ils se levèrent pour se préparer pour la journée. L'un sous la douche, l'autre devant le miroir, ils s'étaient peu à peu habitués à cette routine. Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Draco de toute façon. Rapidement, ils filèrent à la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner commun, sous les yeux perçants d'Hermione. À voir son air scrutateur, Draco était sûr qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il se tramait entre eux... La jeune femme avait toujours été, du moins d'après Harry, incroyablement perspicace.

Bientôt, les deux sorciers transplanèrent jusqu'à leurs écoles respectives, et le Slytherin fut ravi de retrouver Théo. Les deux amis échangèrent une poignée de main, respectant les valeurs de froideur de leur ancienne maison. Ils entrèrent rapidement en cours, mais Draco attendit la première sonnerie indiquant une pause pour se confier. Oui, car il avait fini par comprendre que, parfois, il avait besoin de conseils. Et Théo était le mieux placé pour lui en donner. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui le dérangeait à présent dans cette relation. Comme d'habitude, la première réaction de son ami fut de lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un long soupir désespéré.

« – Draco, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois te plaindre ! Harry te l'as déjà fait remarquer : si tu ne lui parle pas, il ne peut pas deviner. Tu veux qu'il te touche ? Bah dis-lui ! Par contre, faudrait que tu m'expliques pourquoi il ne voudrait pas... »

Ah, oui, car Draco ne lui avait pas dit la raison de leur « dispute ». Et il ne comptait pas lui en parler. Il haussa les épaules et grommela :

« – Je suis pas doué pour parler... Mais tu as raison, peut-être que...

– Si tu lui fais vraiment confiance, il faut que tu lui parles. C'est la seule solution pour régler vos problèmes... Bordel, j'y crois pas, je suis en train d'expliquer à Draco Malfoy le fonctionnement d'un couple ! »

Le blond le fusilla du regard en rougissant et grogna :

« – C'est bon, pas la peine de m'enfoncer. »

Théo riait encore lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en classe. Plus tard, vers midi, les deux étudiants en Potions retrouvèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, Luna et Amaya. Blaise et Théodore s'enlacèrent immédiatement en échangeant un long baiser, s'attirant les protestations agacées de Draco. Ce dernier n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde qu'il avait, l'espace d'un instant, souhaité que Harry fasse de même. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table et commandèrent un repas léger. Bientôt, les conversations bien entamées, Draco sentit la main d'Harry effleurer sa cuisse, et il frémit. La main se retira aussitôt. Bon sang, mais que foutait Potter ? C'était comme si... s'il avait peur de ses réactions.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, il avait cru être clair en lui disant qu'il n'était pas fragile. Il avança sa main à l'aveuglette, trouva celle de son compagnon. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, rendue un peu calleuse par le Quidditch, fine mais puissante. Harry se tourna imperceptiblement vers lui, un éclair de surprise dans les yeux. Draco lui fit un léger sourire et posa le main sur sa cuisse, avant de se détendre complètement à ce contact à la fois peu habituel mais si réconfortant... Bientôt, les doigts de son brun commencèrent à effectuer des cercles concentriques contre le jean bleu clair, et il se retint de sourire. Oui, c'était exactement ça qu'il voulait. Il fallait qu'ils aient une grande discussion, ça le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne craque et se jette sur lui sans avertissement... Remarque, c'était une bonne idée, ça lui permettrait de comprendre.

Ainsi, le soir même, après un bon repas et une soirée à discuter au coin du feu, les quatre habitants de Grimmauld Place étaient partis se coucher... Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. En effet, Draco prit sa douche en premier et fila attendre Harry dans la chambre, avec pour seul vêtement un boxer blanc qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Il le voulait. Peu importe comment, mais il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, ses baisers sur sa peau... Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas là. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Harry aux cheveux encore mouillés par la douche. Le brun se stoppa dès qu'il vit Draco assit au bord du matelas, pieds par terre, jambes écartées, appuyé sur ses coudes, la tête tournée vers lui. Les yeux gris brillaient de désir, et Harry s'approcha lentement, chevaucha son bassin et vint se positionner juste au dessus de lui.

**But hold your breathe**  
Mais retiens ta respiration  
**Because tonight will be the night**  
Parce que ce soir sera le soir  
**That I will fall for you**  
Où je tomberai pour toi  
**Over again**  
Encore une fois  
**Don't make me change my mind**  
Ne me fais pas changer d'avis  
**Or I won't live to see another day**  
Ou je ne vivrai pas pour voir un autre jour  
**I swear it's true**  
Je jure que c'est vrai  
**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**  
Parce qu'une fille comme toi est impossible a trouver  
**You're impossible to find**  
Tu es impossible a trouver

Draco sourit en remarquant le souffle court et les joues rouges de son amant. Il se laissa aller contre le matelas et enveloppa la nuque brune de ses mains douces, provoquant un long frisson sur la peau encore humide. Avec tendresse, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et vint embrasser les lèvres pulpeuses, se délectant de leur saveur sucrée – magie du dentifrice à la fraise. Il se souleva légèrement de manière à se coller à Harry... Qui se redressa soudain, l'air gêné, provoquant un soupir agacé chez son amant. Draco s'assit sur le lit et décida qu'en effet il fallait discuter.

« – Assieds-toi. De suite. »

Harry obéit sans discuter en remarquant le regard argenté brûlant.

« – Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me toucher ? Non, ne réponds pas. Je... ça me blesse que tu te refuses à moi. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai... J'ai besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de te sentir, de voir que tu me... me désires toujours. Et comprends bien que si je te dis ça, c'est que je suis à bout, car je déteste faire ce genre de choses. »

Draco avait gardé les yeux baissés durant tout son monologue, mais n'avait pu empêcher un léger rougissement de s'étendre sur ses joues. Il détestait vraiment faire ce genre de confessions. Un doigt se glissa sous son menton et Harry lui releva le visage. Le Gryffindor semblait heureux, un sourire épanoui était apparu et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Il souffla d'une voix langoureuse :

« – Je suis un idiot.

– Non, sans blague ? C'est pas une surprise Potter ! »

L'idiot éclata de rire avant de continuer.

« – Non, mais je veux dire que... Je pensais que... que tu voulais pas, que tu étais trop... touché par ce qui t'étais arrivé. Chaque fois que tu trembles sous mes doigts, je m'inquiète que ce soit par peur et non par plaisir. Si je te désire ? »

Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Leur baiser était à la fois tendre, et plein de désir, de passion refoulée. Leur langues se trouvèrent rapidement, se caressant dans un ballet qui semblait sans fin. Bientôt, il sentit le corps fin se coller au sien et devina le début d'érection sous le pantalon de survêtement épais qu'Harry avait enfilé après sa douche. D'un coup de hanche, le blond se plaça au-dessus de lui, sans rompre le contact entre leurs bouches qui semblaient ne jamais pouvoir se rassasier l'une de l'autre. Draco se colla bientôt contre Harry, gémissant de plaisir au contact de sa peau. Il lui semblait qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire vite, non, il voulait redécouvrir le corps de son compagnon, prendre le temps de découvrir chacun de ses points sensibles. Alors il quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à la peau tendre de son cou, souriant en le sentant se tordre contre lui. Il avait l'impression que c'était leur première fois. Mais Harry semblait avoir décidé tout autre chose. Il banda soudain ses muscles et les fit rouler sur le lit pour se trouver au-dessus. Un instant, Draco se tendit, mais son amant vint murmurer à son oreille.

« – Hey, sweet heart, tout va bien, c'est moi... »

Il se détendit à nouveau, appréciant le contact du plus petit contre sa peau. Oui, c'était Harry, et il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Justement, ce dernier était en train d'embrasser son cou, suçotant sa peau en plusieurs endroits, et il sentit une décharge de plaisir le traverser. Il enserra la taille d'Harry de ses jambes, parcourut son dos de ses doigts et poussa un léger gémissement en sentant son érection contre la sienne. C'était si bon... Le brun descendit encore, léchant son torse presque imberbe, s'attaquant à un de ses tétons. Et soudain, il laissa un son rauque s'échapper de sa bouche en se frottant inconsciemment contre Harry. Oh par Merlin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi sensible à cet endroit-là. Ces précédents amants... Rien ne valait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Savoir qui lui faisait ça, c'était... Merveilleux. Il eut juste le temps de songer qu'un Malfoy ne disait jamais « Merveilleux » avant de sentir Harry descendre encore plus.

Une multitude de baisers se posait sur son ventre, et il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement quand la langue experte de son homme se glissa dans son nombril. Il se tordit sous cette fausse pénétration, éprouvant soudain une envie de plus... Tout de suite... Mais Harry semblait avoir décidé de lui imposer une lente et douce torture en descendant doucement vers son aine. Il effectuait de douces arabesques autour de lignes de poils blonds, laissant ses doigts effleurer la peau au grain parfait. Pris entre deux feu, Draco ne put que rejeter la tête en arrière en haletant, les pupilles dilatées. Il ferma les paupières, se concentrant sur l'afflux de sensations venant de son bas ventre. La main d'Harry atteignit finalement son objectif, et caressa du bout des doigts le sexe de son partenaire, lui tirant un grognement de plaisir.

Draco se perdait dans les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Le faire avec Harry changeait... Changeait tout. Soudain, il perdit à nouveau le fil de ses pensées tandis que deux lèvres entouraient son gland. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux pour admirer la vision la plus érotique qu'il lui ai aie jamais été donnée.  
Son amant braquait sur lui deux émeraudes obscurcies par le désir tout en continuant sa fellation. Draco hoqueta alors qu'il sentait qu'il tapait contre le fond de sa gorge. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il était beau ? La douce torture continuait, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de plus, qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais Harry se stoppa, remonta vers sa bouche et l'embrassa. Son goût sur ses lèvres... Finalement, ce n'était pas dérangeant. Dans un souffle, tremblant de désir, le Gryffindor lui demanda :

« – Tu... tu pourrais me prendre ? »

Draco fut un instant surpris par cette requête, mais ne s'y attarda pas. À nouveau, il inversa leurs positions, ravi de voir Harry haleter sous lui, empli de désir. Avec une tendresse dont il avait rarement fait preuve, il embrassa son torse, son cou, redécouvrant chaque parcellle de son corps. Il s'émerveillait de la douceur de sa peau, de la saveur un peu salée mélangée à celle de son gel douche au chocolat. De son odeur si masculine. Avec lenteur, il finit par arriver là où il voulait, et ses lèvres caressèrent la peau si douce et satinée du membre de son amant. Voir les traits du Survivant se tordre de plaisir et entendre ses gémissements était enchanteur. Il caressa ses fesses si musclées, se délectant de leur douceur et de leur fermeté. Puis il commença à le préparer, introduisant un doigt en lui. La légère gêne sembla passer rapidement, au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, alors il ajouta un autre doigt... Puis un troisième... Et alla plus loin, plus fort, jusqu'à la trouver. Harry poussa un long gémissement rauque lorsqu'il effleura la petite boule de nerfs, et se redressa pour lui intimer, désespéré :

« – Draco... Prends moi... Je...

– Oui ? Tu ? »

Draco souriait, amusé de voir son amant dans cet état.

« – Je t'en supplies... Viens... »

Alors il s'exécuta, prenant d'abord le temps de jeter un sortilège de protection sur son membre ; au cas où, puis installa une des jambes du brun sur son épaule. Il voulait le voir... Il voulait ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu auparavant. Lorsqu'il le pénétra, sentant les chairs brûlantes l'enserrer, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Avec Harry, tout lui semblait exacerbé. Pourtant, le blond attendit patiemment que l'autre homme initie le mouvement, de peur de le blesser. Enfin, il bougea, d'abord lentement, puis plus vite, fier de voir le visage bronzé se contracter alors qu'il murmurait son prénom. Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre, et il crut qu'il allait lâcher lorsque Harry l'attira à lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, haletant, et lui dire :

« – Draco.. Dray... Han... Je... Je t'aime Dray ! »

Il ne lui fallut que ces mots pour se libérer en lui. Harry... Harry l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait, il le désirait... Draco s'aperçut que Harry n'avait pas joui. Un peu gêné, il se retira lentement, colla son visage dans le cou de son petit ami et murmura :

« – Alors... Fais moi l'amour Harry... Fais moi l'amour... »

Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, pourtant, ceux-là étaient si simples à dire... Il voulait Harry en lui, il avait besoin de le sentir. Besoin de voir que Harry serait celui qui lui permettrait d'effacer tout ça. Son compagnon posa sur lui des yeux rempli d'amour et de désir, et inversa lentement leurs positions, puis recommença à embrasser son corps. Draco eut juste le temps d'enlever le sort de protection puis de jeter un rapide sortilège de nettoyage, avant de se tordre à nouveau de plaisir. Potter était vraiment un expert, songea-t-il distraitement. Il sentait sa verge se regonfler peu à peu, sous les attentions constantes d'Harry, et il finit par gémir brutalement en sentant la bouche brûlante s'emparer à nouveau de son sexe. Deux billes vertes se levèrent vers lui, et il y eut une question muette. Il hocha la tête, et tenta de se détendre en sentant un doigt effleurer son intimité.

Harry remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrassa, et tout en continuant de le masturber il introduisit lentement et prudemment un son index dans l'antre chaude. Draco se crispa un instant, puis se calma au son de la voix rassurante de son amant, qui lui murmurait des 'je t'aime, je ne te ferais aucun mal... si ça va pas on arrête... ». Peu à peu, il autorisa Harry à se mouvoir en lui, et haletant bientôt devant la dextérité dont il faisait preuve, il le laissa ajouter un deuxième doigt. Une légère douleur le freina un instant... Mais bientôt, elle fut remplacée par du plaisir, alors il ne protesta pas. Tout autour de lui semblait devenir flou, et son univers se concentrait sur une seule et unique personne : Harry Potter. Le troisième doigt ne fut qu'une formalité.

« – Harry... Je... Je te fais confiance... Viens... »

Après une courte hésitation et un sort de protection, le Gryffindor glissa un coussin sous ses fesses et fit passer ses deux jambes par dessus ses épaules. Il se positionna devant l'entrée détendue de Draco et lui chuchota :

« – Si tu le sens pas... si jamais ça va pas, on arrête de suite, d'accord ? »

Son petit ami hocha la tête. Il était sûr de lui. Il voulait Harry. Ce dernier poussa lentement, attentif à la moindre grimace, s'arrêtant pour donner le temps au blond de s'habituer avant de repartir. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la garde, il se stoppa, haletant. Draco frissonna. Sentir Harry en lui... Ce n'était pas dérangeant, ce n'était pas... mal. C'était juste normal. Comme s'il se trouvait là où il aurait dû toujours être. Ce fut donc lui qui amorça le premier mouvement, suivit immédiatement par Harry. Ils se perdaient dans le plaisir, Harry gardant les yeux fixés sur son amant, se délectant de son expression, de ses gémissements. Puis il toucha sa prostate, une première puis une seconde fois. Draco hurla de plaisir, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. La main d'Harry continuait à le masturber au rythme de ses coups de butoir, et chaque fois qu'il touchait la petite boule, c'était comme un raz de marée qui s'abattait sur lui.

Et enfin, il sentit le plaisir traverser son corps, la bouche d'Harry trouva la sienne et il se cambra sous la force d'un orgasme, le plus puissant qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Un, deux coups, et Harry se libéra à son tour, avant de s'effondrer sur lui, épuisé. Il se retira de son corps, et Draco ressentit comme un vide, un manque. Puis le Sauveur du monde sorcier se redressa, jeta un sortilège de nettoyage sur lui et son amant, avant de se caler confortablement contre son torse. Draco poussa un long soupir. Il était bien, enfin, avec la sensation d'être à sa place. Il entoura le brun de ses bras, et remarqua qu'il commençait à s'endormir dans un état post-orgasmique. Il sourit, posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux couleur ébène et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« – Je t'aime, Potter... »

Ce fut une voix ensommeillée qui lui répondit :

« – Moi aussi je t'aime Malfoy... »

Draco se mit à sourire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils avaient été idiots, tout les deux. Depuis si longtemps... Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il voyait tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Harry et lui se complétaient en tout point. Si différents, et si semblables... Il allait leur falloir du temps, pour s'apprivoiser et passer au-dessus d'années de haine. Du temps pour parler, pour se révéler toutes leurs blessures et leur passé. Draco sentit qu'il commençait à s'endormir, mais une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait. Du moment qu'il était avec Harry, il était prêt à tout affronter.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Cette fic est à présent finie... Enfin, sauf si vous voulez un épilogue en bonne et due forme - auquel cas il suffit de me le demander ! Sinon, eh bien je vous dit peut-être à bientôt pour une autre fic...


	4. Note aux lecteurs

Coucou ! Oui, ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Voilà, juste pour annoncer à tout ceux ayant mis cette fic en favori, et à tout ceux qui la lisent, qu'une suite sous forme d'OS est en train d'être postée sous le titre de "Into Others' Minds". J'espère vous y retrouver. Les OS seront plus courts que les chapitres de cette fic, je suppose, et concerneront les questions qu'on m'a posées au sujets de certains détails (du type : "LE TATOUAGE D'HARRY ?!" xD)

Ainsi, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'y répondrai... Cette suite servira aussi d'épilogue, on pourra voir le futur d'Harry et de Draco au fil des questions que vous me poserez.

Merci de me suivre ! Je vous aime ! Et surtout, merci à Kyutea-chan, Nyan-Mandine, Lyla0i, chris, Fosdy, Lucie.A-K-Y-T, calimero, Leenaren, KloChettelafolle, Elise-rose-cullen, Melusine Oriki, brigitte26, nemesyslynn, lilou8, na-chan et sa-chan, cpika27, manon0511, Hayato Delmas, 77hildegard, punkie1001, leeliche, ania, Raspoutine66 pour avoir laissé des reviews ! Vous êtes supers !

Merci aussi pour les 5000 et quelques vues... Je suis contente de voir que ça vous plaît.

Bisous à tous !

Erwaël


End file.
